Stroll Through the Farm: The Sequel
by Stefanotis
Summary: Kori Anders has returned to her normal life, although things are still challenging. They are especially challenging when her ex-boyfriend, Richard Grayson, shows up in her life again. Will things go back to the way they used to? Or will Kori Anders and Richard Grayson remain strangers?
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to Stroll Through the Farm so please read that one first to understand this story. I'll try to answer questions for those who are newbies to the story but please try not to bother me with them.

* * *

Prologue

_"Oh Miss Anders, it's been a while since you've had visitors. This one seems to be a keeper."_

_Brush. Brush. Brush._

_"Hello." Him._

_Stop brushing._

_"How are you?"_

_"Well", I say. Only reply to him._

_Sighing. "Nice paintings...um...me?"_

_I stand up, walk over to my desk, and take a seat. "They're not finished."_

_"So um...you cut your hair?"_

_"It appears so."_

_Paint. Brush. Paint. Brush._

_"You look beautiful." Lies._

_"Mmm", I hum. "Mmm hmm mmm hmm."_

_Moment. "How come you haven't opened any of your gifts yet?"_

_Shrug. Continue to paint._

_"So I got a summer job." Chuckle. "Yea, Bruce told me it'd get my mind off a few things." Walks over to window. "You got a great view. Except it's raining today."_

_"I like rain."_

_"You do?", he asks._

_"Rain washes away all the unwanted waste of this world. It's too bad it cannot wash away all our unwanted memories."_

_I feel a kiss? A kiss on my cheek. No._

_I stand up, abruptly. "Get out!"_

_"What?", he asks._

_Point to the door. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"_

_"Kori please", he begs. He touches my arm._

_"Do not touch me!", I yell._

_"I'm not going to hurt you", he promises. "I love you."_

_Love? Such a strong word. Love, the feeling you get when your with that someone._

_"I'm sorry sir but you have to leave now."_

_He sighs, unhappy. "I'll go now. But I have something that belongs to you. Something you dropped."_

_I feel a chain wrapping around my neck. He clasps it and I look down. The locket._

_"Good bye Kori", he whispers._

_I look up to him. He's fading in the distance._

_"Good bye Richard."_

* * *

"Are you excited Miss Anders?"

I looked up from my hands and stared up at my therapist, Doctor Ryan. "For what?"

He chuckled and repositioned himself on the chair. "Today is your last session."

I gave him a small smile. "I guess it is." No one has an idea of how excited I am to finally get out.

"Now let's take a look at your process from day one," he told me. He flipped through the pages and pages. It defiantly has been a long year and a half. "The first eight months were a struggle for you but you quickly started to recover. You've been responding and participating in your group sessions, you've respectively taken your medication...

I tuned him out as he read my recovery. Just another ten minutes of this and I'm out in the real world again. No more therapists, well no more daily therapists. I'm required to come back once every month for a check up emotionally and physically. Where was I? Oh yes. No more stone walls, no more lunatics running around, no more cafeteria food, no more forced daily activities, and no more communal bathrooms.

My parents should be waiting for me outside. What a struggle I've put them through. Still, it was not all my fault. I did not plan on ruining my life and throwing all the people that cared about me away. My friends, they visited me from time to time, bringing me gifts, sharing stories about their day, or stopping by to just say hello. But then again, all good things come to an end. It was by Thanksgiving of last year when I received no visitors. I realized then that my life wouldn't be the same again. That's when I decided to get some actual help.

"You've completed your studies and graduated as a senior through the Asylum," Doctor Ryan said.

Completed my studies earlier than anyone. What can I say? I had a lot of free time on my hands. It wasn't like I went out to the movies or out to high school parties.

Doctor Ryan cleared his throat. "Off to another world again Miss Anders?"

I nervously chuckled at him. "Sorry, I was thinking about the past year or so."

He nodded. "What are your plans for this year?"

I sighed and looked out the window. August is near the end. "College."

"Very good Miss Anders," he told me. "I'm glad to hear that you will be starting a new chapter in your life."

"But I will be living at home," I clarified. I wasn't really ready to live on my own. Not yet. "I'm going to attend Gotham University. It is only a half hour away."

He gave me a reassuring smile. I couldn't help but stare at him. He is handsome for a guy his age. "Whatever you feel comfortable with." He checked his board again before looking at the clock. "Well I only have one thing to say to you." He stood up and so did I. "Good luck and I'll see you in a month."

I smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

He awkwardly patted my back before clearing his throat. "Run along now. Your parents must be eagerly waiting for you."

I grabbed my one suitcase that was placed on the side of the chair and walked out of the room. I haven't felt this free in so long. I skipped along the hallways, testing my freedom. Usually there is a nurse that walks beside me to make sure I don't run away.

I opened the doors to the exit, waving to the receptionist before I was completely outside. My mother ran over to me and nearly tackled me down to the ground.

"Oh Kornelia!" she sobbed.

I stood there with a flat face. "Can someone get her off of me?"

My father laughed and pried my mother off of me. "Darling, now is the time to rejoice."

My mother wiped her tears away and nodded. "I am just so happy to see her finally out."

"It wasn't like I was going to stay in that place forever," I told her. I looked at my father who grabbed the suitcase from me. "Where are Kom and Ry?"

My mother had a suspicious look on her face. I'm guessing a surprise? She was never good at keeping secrets. "They're at the farm."

I smiled. The farm, my home. Gosh I missed that place. "Can we go? I want to go home."

"Very well," my father said. "Let's take you home."

I rested my head on the open window the whole ride home. This time last year I was in the Asylum wearing a patient's dress. I could smell the farm from a mile away. My house came into view and I couldn't be happier. I missed the smelly animals, the crops, the tractors, and especially my barn. The barn that contains the horses. I hope I'm not too rusty on my horseback riding.

We drove past the market and I noticed that it was closed. I leaned forward, in between my parents.

"Just for today princess," my father answered, already knowing what I was going to ask. "We wanted this day to be about you."

My house hasn't changed at all and neither did the farm. I was glad that some things haven't changed.

"Surprise!"

I nearly fell back as my sister and brother tackled me with hugs. I wasn't even fully through the door. Both gave me sloppy kisses on the cheek telling me how great it is to see me.

"Kori I've missed you!" exclaimed Kom. She squeezed me tightly.

I felt someone ruffle my hair and messing it up.

"Great to see you again little sis," said Ryan.

I pulled Kom away from me and huffed as I fixed my hair.

"It's great to see you again Kori."

I raised my eyebrows and turned to the voice. hadn't noticed Xavier when I walked in. I'm actually a little surprised he is here right now.

"Xavier?" I asked. I looked at Kom. "Wasn't expecting you here."

Kom walked to him and he placed his arms around her waist. "We actually have something to tell you." She looked at her parents. "All of you actually." She took in a breath. "We're engaged."

My mother shrieked and I think she might have popped my eardrums.

"You're getting married!" my mother shrieked as she tackled both my sister and her fiance.

I walked over to Kom and lifted up her left hand. "It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. Xavier had gotten her silver band with a large diamond in the middle and two smaller diamonds on the side.

"I helped him pick it out," said my father.

My mother turned to him. "You knew? You knew and didn't tell me?" she asked angrily.

I tuned my bickering parents out and turned to my sister to give her a proper hug. "I'm happy for you."

"I'm sorry for taking the attention away from you," said Kom.

I shook my head. "No way! I'm really happy for you!" I let her go and gave Xavier a hug. "Welcome to the family?"

"Thanks," he said. "And welcome back to the real world."

Dinner was delicious! I didn't realize how much I missed my mother's cooking. It's defiantly better than the gunk they serve at the asylum and I didn't have to be forced to finish my plate. Her Zorkaberry pie made my night. After finishing my third slice, I took a seat on the couch and rubbed Silkie's stomach. The poor dog sure has missed me. I found myself grow tired so I decided to head to bed early. I said my goodnights to everyone, except Kom and Xavier who were eating each other on the front porch, and made my way upstairs.

I laughed at myself as I accidentally walked into Kom's room. I had forgotten that my father built me my own bedroom in the attic. The attic? It seems so far away from the rest of the house. I wasn't sure if I'd enjoy sleeping in the attic or not. I hadn't been sleeping in it long before the incident.

Lucky for me, my mother was already in my room, unpacking my stuff.

"I will wash all of your clothes," she told me as she rummaged through the suitcase. "Your clothes have not been properly washed in a long time."

I leaned against the doorframe and looked around the room. "I haven't been wearing any of it. I usually just stayed in my gown." I stepped through and walked over to the bed. The sheets have been changed to a pastel green color and it looks like my mother cleaned the room.

She looked at me and smiled. "I do like your hair like that."

I looked in the mirror. My short hair. I had kept it short after I cut it the first time. "It is much easier to maintain than my long hair."

"You look beautiful," she stated. She picked up something. "Kornelia where do you want me to put these?"

My eyes widened and I ran over to my mother. I grabbed the folder from her hands. "Don't touch that!"

She gave me a scowl.

"I'm sorry," I told her as I held the folder against me. "It is just that...this folder holds memories and-

"I understand," she told me.

I raised my eyebrow. "You do?"

She nodded and stood up with a pile of my clothes in her hands. "I'm your mother. It is my job to understand you. Now I will go put these in the wash and retire for the night as well."

I smiled. "Good-night mother."

"Pleasant dreams," she whispered and disappeared out the room.

I pray for pleasant dreams.

* * *

I'll start you off with this.

Missed you guys but I have to admit that those two weeks of no writing were relaxing. Big test tomorrow so wish me luck!

Oh and I'm already working on chapter two but can't promise an update until at least Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later

"Alright Gotham City are you ready to wake up! Start your mornings with Dunkn' Donuts new pumpkin spice coffee! It's only-

I groaned and shut off my alarm. Only three weeks into my junior year in college and I'm already exhausted. The first two years went by in a flash. I took all my introduction classes and the classes required for the school. Over the summer, I decided my major will be art so this year I'm taking art classes. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I take photography, art history, and think/invent. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I take sculpting and drawing.

What happened to my dream of becoming a vet? I honestly do not know. I'll always have a love for animals and wild life but art is my passion. I can express my emotions and feelings in just one picture. It's also more peaceful than becoming a vet.

I got out of bed and made my way to my closet. I went with a white long sleeve, a pink scarf, blue jeans, and brown boots.

Its Thursday so I have sculpting and drawing today. I quickly grabbed breakfast from the kitchen and made my way out to my turquoise pick up truck. I don't know how my brother managed to keep this junk running all these years but she's my baby.

A half hour later and I arrived on campus. I quickly made my way to sculpting class and took my seat at my table.

"Good morning class!" my professor explained.

I silently laughed at her appearance. She always came in wearing the same blue overalls covered in clay, a red shirt, and worn out sandals. She always looked a mess.

"Now please continue sculpting your animal," she instructed. "You will be evaluated on your work by the end of the week so use your time wisely."

I stood up and walked into the back to retrieve my sculpture of a horse.

After sculpting I have a half hour break before my drawing class. I usually sit in the cafe and have a rest or I go to the library and rent out a book.

Drawing class has been a struggle for me. We're working on drawing people and it is just so hard to get all the right details. My last project I sketched a woman breast feeding her newborn. It isn't perfect, my professor would tell me. You need to work on the small details like the face and hair.

"Class we are going to start something new and exciting today," my professor told us in class. "We are going to sketch a model here in class."

I raised an eyebrow and looked away from my easel. My eyes widened as Wally West came into the room with a grin on his face.

Flashback

_A month into Freshmen year_

_I walked into the cafeteria and searched the place for a table. I smiled and quickly took a booth in the corner. I quickly opened my laptop and started on my essay do this week. _

_"I wonder if they sell tofu here!"_

_My eyes widened at the voice and I ducked my head behind my laptop as they appeared through the door. Rachel, Gar, Vic, and Wally appeared. I haven't seen them since the last time they visited me. I can't let them see me now. _

_"Dude! I didn't know you went here!"_

_My eyes doubled in size and I looked over to see them starring at me. Rachel smacked Gar on the back of the head. They started to whisper to each other in hushed tones and I couldn't make out the words. They quickly glanced over at me and quietly left the cafeteria._

End of Flashback

I was so hurt that day. I finally understood that they didn't want to do anything with me. So much for having friends?

"Now Mr. West will you please take your pose?"

I shook my head an looked over at Wally.

"Try not to squirm ladies," he said cooly.

I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth as he stripped down to nothing. There he stood naked and in front of me. I silently laughed, only Wally would be able to have enough confidence to do this.

"Now closely pay attention to his features and his position on the stool," I turned to my professor. "Remember we have a big project for your final and that is to sketch out a model with charcoal pencils." He clapped his hands. "Now begin."

I picked up my charcoal pencil and narrowed my eyes at Wally. He was sitting on the stool, an elbow resting on his knee while his chin rested on his hand, and his back was hunched over. I placed the tip of my pencil against the paper and started to sketch. He's actually not that bad of a model. My professor came over to me and told me I was doing excellent except I need to work on the face and hair more. I looked over at Wally and noticed he was looking at me...again. Ten minutes before class ended the professor decided it was enough for today. He let Wally get dressed and we got to get out of class early.

I was surprised when Wally caught up to me as I made my way out to my truck.

"Kori wait up!" he called.

I stopped and turned to him.

"Hey," he said.

I started to walk to my car. "Hello."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "How's it going?" He seemed nervous.

"Good," I replied. I stopped at my truck and turned to him. "How are you?"

He nodded. "I'm good too." He cleared his throat. "You look great!"

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you."

He nervously chuckled. "So I see you're not a loony anymore."

My mouth opened in shock.

His eyes widened and he placed a hand over his mouth. "Sorry! I didn't mean to say that! You're not a loony-

I giggled. "Wally, it is okay. What is it that you want?"

He let out a sigh of relief and leaned against my truck. "Um...about me modeling. You won't tell anyone, right?"

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

He laughed. "Good cuz they won't ever let me live it down if they found out. I'm just doing it for the money. You see Dick came back from California and we're sorta living together in a penthouse...well actually I'm living with him as long as I pay a part of the rent and my other job just fired me and rent is due-

"Dick went to California?" I asked interrupting him.

He nodded. "Yea he spent two years of studies there with Roy. He came back a month ago and he's attending here now so you'll probably see him around."

I shook my head. "I have not seen him yet."

Wally shrugged. "Probably just have different class times."

I froze in thought. Dick is back and he's attending the same college as me. Dick is back...Dick is back?

"Kori?" asked Wally.

I shook my head and looked at him. "It was great talking to you Wally but I must go now."

Wally nodded. "Okay. I'll see you next class then."

I gave him a smile and nodded.

The entire car ride my mind went back to that one statement, Dick is back. Oh boy! Get a grip Kori! He probably doesn't even remember you anyways. Wait...what if he doesn't remember me? Is that even possible? What if some alien mind device removed all memory of me from his mind? Okay maybe I'm being a little paranoid.

I parked my truck on the driveway and literally ran all the way inside my house.

"Kori-

I cut my mother off as I ran upstairs to my room. I slammed my door shut and locked it. I tossed my bag on my bed and walked over to my closet. I reached for my folder. So many memories in this folder. I placed the folder down and opened it. I looked through all the paintings I've created. My horse paintings, my nature paintings, my Tamaran paintings, and my people paintings. And then there's _his_ paintings.

I picked one up with both hands and looked up at it. I could never get his eyes perfect. The blue is either a shade to light or a shade too dark. Sometimes the eyes would come out two different colors.

"Kori?" my mother called out.

I looked over at my door. "What?" I called back.

"Can you please come downstairs?" she asked. "Grant is here!"

Grant! You all remember Grant, right? He saved my life from his psychotic father. He wrote to me every day ever since he went back to Steel City. The investigators found his mom and sister. He learned that his mom re-married and had a set of twins. Grant accepted his step-father and kind of saw him like the father he never had. They get along well and I'm happy for him. I know this is what he's been wanting for a long time. He went to college in Steel City and studied there to be close to his family. He graduated last year and got his degree.

I closed my folder and placed it back in my closet. I used the bathroom real quick before I made my way downstairs. He was sitting in the kitchen with my mother, father, and brother. I walked up behind his chair and gave him a hug from behind.

"Hey Grant," I greeted.

He placed his hands on my arm, returning affection. "Hey Kor! Hows it going?"

I removed my hands from around him and took a seat next to Ryan. "Everything is good. How are you?"

"I'm good," he replied.

I got a good look of him. Same dirty blonde curls and the same dark blue eyes. I looked at his cheek. His scar is fading away.

"I see your hair is growing back," he said.

I smiled and looked down at my hair. I decided to stop cutting it so short. I looked up at Grant and shrugged. "Yea but it's only up to my shoulders."

He smiled at me that adorable smile. Did I mention how much cuter he got?

"So Grant here is officially moving back to Gotham," my father said.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at my father.

"That's right," said Grant.

I turned to him.

"There aren't any jobs in Steel so I figured why not try Gotham," he continued.

I could feel a smile growing on my face.

"But for right now I don't have a place to stay and your father here came up with a great compromise," he said smiling.

I turned to my father.

"I suggested that he worked here with us, to start, and actually get paid and in exchange he can stay with us," my father said.

My smile grew and grew. "Stay as in?"

"Live here with us," my mother said.

I squealed and tackled Grant. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I wrapped my legs and arms around him.

"She's gone crazy again," my brother said.

"Oh this will be so much fun!" I said joyfully. "We can hang out together! We can go to the movies! Eat fast food! Go to the Gotham festival coming up! We can go ice-skating! We'll spend Thanksgiving-

"Kori," my mother said.

"Christmas!"

"I'm not Christian," said Grant.

"Neither are we!" I cheered. "But it doesn't matter!" I tapped my chin. "Where was I? Oh right. New Years! Valentines Day-

"Kori let Grant breath a little," my mother continued. She pried me off of him.

Grant laughed. "I knew she'd be happy."

I jumped up and down. "Of course I'm happy!"

"He'll be sleeping in Kom's old room," my mother mentioned.

"Where is Kom?" asked Grant looking around.

I leaned in front of him with my hands placed on the table. "She got married and moved out. She's pregnant ya know? I'm going to be an auntie."

Grant nodded. "Oh yea I remember I was invited. I couldn't go to it because of classes."

"It was boring anyways," I said. I received a smack on the head by my mother.

I remember that day. Everything was so hectic and frantic. It was amazing how Kom actually made it down the aisle. Talk about a bride-zilla times a hundred! God I am never going to be a maid of honor ever again! Too much freakn' work and everything gets blamed on you. The only good part about that night was when we got to go home. I remember searching the dance floor for Richard. Kom had told me that Xavier invited him and honestly I was so happy to see him again.

Too bad he never showed up.

* * *

I know it's not too long but I need to get the story going first. I fast forward three years because I wanted them to be older.

Okay...let the reviews begin.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how long have you been riding?" asked Grant.

I removed my eyes from the sunset in front of us and turned to him. "As long as I could remember," I replied. I looked over at Onyx. "I'm surprised you managed to actually ride him. He's very picky about his riders."

Grant shrugged. "Well I guess I'm just that awesome."

I rolled my eyes while running my fingers through Starlight's hair. I turned my attention back to the sunset. "I love this," I whispered.

"Love what?" he asked me.

I motioned to the scene in front of me and smiled. "The sunset. It's absolutely beautiful." I turned to Grant as I heard him let out a laugh. "What's so funny, huh?"

He held his stomach. "You are such a girl."

"You are not being very nice Grant," I told him.

He stopped laughing and placed a hand up. "Sorry."

It got quiet for a while as we both focused on the sunset. The orange, yellow, and red hues mixed beautifully together. I could feel Grant's eyes on me. I notice he'd do that often. But then again, he's only been here for three days. I turned to look at him, his blue eyes staring back at my green.

"How's school?" he asked.

I gave him a small nod. "It's been good."

"How are your friends?"

My eyes dropped and I turned my head away.

He cleared his throat and I heard him shift around. "Hey I know how you feel."

I looked up at him in surprise. "You do?"

He let out a chuckle. "Of course I do. My name is Grant Wilson, son of Deathstroke aka Slade Wilson."

How could I forget about that? Obviously he must know how I feel. "Does it get better?" I fiddled around with my fingers. "I mean...do people stop talking about you?"

"They'll never stop talking Kor," he told me. "People love to gossip about things they don't know about."

I looked down at my hands and crossed my eyebrows. "I just thought that at least my old friends would be glad that I'm back but the minute they found out that I'm back in town they decided they didn't want anything to do with me."

He reached over to lightly touch my upper arm. "It'll be okay. I promise you this."

I turned to him and smiled. "I hope so."

He leaned back and turned his head to the sunset. "I have to ask you something. What ever happened to that Grayson kid?" He turned to look at me once more. "I remember you told me how he was coming for you and you two-

"I have not seen him in a long long time," I interrupted with sadness in my voice.

"I thought he was your boyfriend?" Grant asked. He shook his head and tightened his fist."What kind of boyfriend leaves their sick girlfriend? Honestly that makes me so mad."

Aw! He's so cute when he's mad. He makes this little sour face and it's just so adorable. I gave him a little giggle and motioned towards the path. "Wanna watch a movie?"

His demeanor changed and he gave me a wink. "Black and white?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a smile. "You know me too well."

We ended the night with three bags of popped popcorn and two full movies. I woke up in the middle of the third movie, Grant's arm was draped around my waist and I had snuggled into his chest. He was looking down and his jaw was set tight. I let out a stretch and a yawn before quietly waking him up. He let out a grunt before opening his eyes and I couldn't help but laugh.

He ran his fingers through his hair before reaching for his cell phone. "What time is it?"

"Late," I replied. I cleared my throat. "We fell asleep through the third movie."

Grant looked at the television and then looked back at me blinking.

I grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at his face giggling.

"What was that for?" he asked removing the pillow from his face. He lifted it up to threaten me. "Do you realize what you just started?"

I giggled and stood up, running to a corner. "Don't you dare!"

He chuckled walking up to me. "Hey you're the one who started it. Don't start what you can't finish Anders."

I let out another giggle and closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the pillow. Except, there was no pillow. I opened one eye to see Grant's chest. I opened both eyes and looked up at him with confusion.

His blue eyes seemed to really be studying something. What are you looking at? Oh right...me. I grew self-conscious under his stare and looked down at my feet. His finger lifted my chin up so I was looking at him. Oh god he smells delicious! He's moving in! He's moving in! C'mon Kori you can do this! Just pucker up those lips like a bloated fish.

We heard a thump from in the kitchen and Grant pulled back. I rolled my eyes at whoever interrupted this magical moment and went to turn off the television. I watched as Grant folded the blanket and placed it on the arm of the couch. He picked up the bowl of popcorn and walked over to me smiling.

"Tonight was fun," he said.

I ran my fingers through my hair and nodded. "I needed tonight. I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time."

He motioned for the stairs and I gave him a nod. After we finished cleaning we headed upstairs to our respective rooms. He gave me a hug before watching me go up the stairs to the attic.

I woke up early the next morning so I could meet up with a classmate of mine, Donna Troy. She is in my photography class and we're assigned a project together. We have to take some shots around Gotham city.

We met at a little cafe near the city park. She was going through her photos on her camera at a little table. I tapped her from behind and she angled her neck to look at me.

"Oh hey," she greeted. She stood up and offered me a coffee. "Kori right?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes that is right."

"I didn't know what you like so I just bought you a french vanilla," she told me.

I gladly took the cup from her. "Thank you. Shall we go outside?"

She nodded and grabbed her bag from the table. "I was thinking maybe we should start by taking pictures of buildings first."

I held the door opened for her. "Sounds like a great idea."

She waited for me to catch up with her before continuing her path. "I'm Donna by the way." She held out her hand and I gladly shook it. "You probably already know that though."

I studied the girl carefully. I had never truly have looked at her up close. She always sits in the back of the class while I sit up front. She's a pretty girl. And believe me on that because I rarely compliment other girls on their looks. She has black hair that reached just below her shoulders that curled at the end. She has blue eyes and she's just about my height. She had on jeans, boots, a purple jacket, and a black scarf on from what I can see.

"Are you done checking me out?"

I shook my head from my thought and turned away beat red. "Sorry," I apologized.

She nudged my shoulder and laughed. "It's alright. I'm just teasing you anyways."

I gave her a small smile and looked up to stop in front of the old theater. I held my camera up and took a few snapshots from different angles. Photography isn't really my thing. I'm just taking it because it's a requirement. I peered over at Donna who seemed to into it.

I took a sip from my coffee. "So you really like this?" I asked.

She glanced up at me for a second before returning back to the pictures. "I'm a born photographer. I love everything about it." She took a snapshot before straightening her back and turning to me. "That's why I'm here in Gotham. It has one of the best Art programs."

I cocked my head to the side. "Where are you from?"

"Jump City," she told me. She pointed to a building not too far and I nodded. "Heard of it?" she asked.

"I've been there," I replied walking by her side. "I went there...for my birthday once. To the beach."

Donna raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like fun."

I nodded and closed my eyes for a brief moment. "It was one of the best times of my life."

"Ooh!" she cooed. She bumped into my shoulder. "Sounds to me like you have a boo bear."

"Boo bear?" I asked.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about," she told me giggling. "Your boy toy, your babe, your prince?"

I giggled and nodded. "I know what you're talking about."

She pushed for more. "So what's his name?"

"His name was Dick," I told her quietly.

"Was?" she asked me.

I sighed and turned to her. "We are not together."

"Did he break up with you?" she asked.

I thought about it for a moment. He never really broke up with me. And I never really broke up with him. "There really wasn't a break up involved."

Donna increased her speed and looked back at me. "Sounds to me like you're still together. I mean since you never broke up really." Donna stopped in front of a building and I looked up.

Wayne Enterprises.

"That's him!" I quickly ducked behind Donna.

I heard her laugh and clap her hands. "You mean you dated Dick Grayson?"

I peered over her shoulder. "You know him?" I asked.

"We've been friends for a while," she told me. She waved her hands up and down. "Dick! Dick over here!" I peered over to see him turn his attention to us.

"No!" I yelled. I pushed Donna forward before running off.

"Kori wait!" I heard Donna yell.

I ran back to my car and never stopped. I drove all the way home in tears. I am not ready to face Richard. Not just yet. I need more time. More time to think about things and get my act together.

I ignored everyone and ran straight to my room, jumping on my bed, and letting the tears silently fall out. I don't let people see me like this. Not anymore. I have to be strong, strong for my family and strong for myself. No matter how bad I want to break down and scream, I know I just cannot.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away!" I yelled out.

Another knock on the door.

I got out of bed and stomped to my door. I opened it. "I said go away!"

Grant lifted his hands up in defense. "Have pity on me."

I softened. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

He placed his hands down and raised his eyebrows. "Want to talk about it?"

I sighed and opened the door for him. "Come on in."

He looked around the room, making sure to notice all my belongings. His laughter filled my ears and I raised an eyebrow as he turned to me. "I honestly don't expect anything less," he said.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my bed to sit on it. I fell back with my feet touching the floor. "I hate my life!" I felt a weight settle next to me.

"Do I want to know what happened?" he asked.

I sat back up with crossed arms and looked up at him. "I saw Dick today and I acted like a total fool in front of him."

Grant raised both eyebrows. "Explain a little more please."

I let out a big sigh. "Okay so I met up with this girl Donna who is in my photography class to start on our project. We were taking pictures of buildings and what not and we stopped at Wayne Enterprises. Dick was standing in front of the building not that far from us and Donna called out to him. He looked over and I basically ran away from him." I let out another big sigh and looked down.

"So why did you run from him?" asked Grant.

I stood up and began pacing my room back and forth. I placed a hand on my waist. "I don't know. Should I have talked to him? I mean what if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if I say something totally embarrassing in front of him and he finds me stupid?"

"I don't understand why you even keep thinking about that guy?" he asked, anger in his voice. Perhaps it was jealousy. "Why'd you even run from that douche? You should have stood up for yourself and gave him a piece of your mind."

I shook my head. "I am a stupid girl," I said quietly.

I felt someone tug at my waist and turn me around. Grant pulled me into his arms, tightly holding onto me. "You're not a stupid girl," he told me. "You're an amazing woman who has been through so much. You're brave, smart, and beautiful."

I'm glad he was holding onto me because I sure didn't want him to see my red face. I hate when guys make you feel like this. But wait...what am I feeling? I haven't felt like this in such a long time. Not since I met Richard.

"Kori please don't ever feel like you have to be someone different for a guy," he reminded me. "He's not worth it."

I removed my head from under his arm and looked up at him. "Grant?"

He looked down at me and smiled. "Hmm?"

Protective. Brave. Romantic. Sensitive. Understanding. Caring. Handsome. Gentleman. And those eyes, so Blue.

"Can I kiss you?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. "You do not need to ask."

He licked his lips before he lowered them onto mine. So sweet, so kind, and so tasty. Ooh! Zorkaberry pie?

So perfect but why was I not satisfied? Oh right. Because it tasted nothing like Richard.

* * *

To give you my tumblr name or to not? My tumblr is separate from here, totally a different name, and I actually have a profile pic of myself on there. Real question is if I want to share that part with you guys or not.

BTW I'm excited for tomorrow. BATMAN ARKHAM ORIGINS WILL BE RELEASED!

I'll rate this chapter as good. Could've tried harder but with this schedule it's crazy. Not a great excuse but you try college and give me your feedback.

READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

"I want you all to submit your photo in the portfolio and hand them into me now," I heard my professor say.

I groaned and slid under my desk to hide myself. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to leave my camera behind the other day. So much for straight A's this semester.

"Kori," I heard.

I looked up to see Donna with my camera.

"You left this the other day," she told me smiling. She gave me my camera and placed her backpack on my desk. "I didn't mean to upset you or make you mad. I honestly didn't see what the problem was." She took out a folder and handed it to me. "I finished your part of the project."

I raised an eyebrow and grabbed the photos, skimming through them. "Wow Donna. These are great!"

She smiled proudly and polished her nails on her sweater. "I'm just that great," she teased.

I stood up from my seat and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you!"

I heard her giggle and she wrapped her arms around me. "It's the least I could do for making you upset." She pulled apart and raised both eyebrows at me. "And we need to talk about yesterday."

"Miss Anders, Miss Donna please have a seat," my professor interrupted.

We completely pulled apart and I quickly submitted my photos, well Donna's photos, and took my seat so class could begin.

I was eager to speak to Donna, wondering what ever happened yesterday with Dick. He probably told her I'm known for stinky Anders. I turned red at the thought of my high school nickname and felt a pang of anger at the bullies, the evil bitch, for torturing me through highschool. I didn't have the balls to stand up for myself until I met...Richard Grayson.

Donna and I both have break next so we met up at the school cafe. We took a table in the corner and quietly sipped on our tea. I'm glad it wasn't quiet because I sure didn't want anyone listening in on my business.

"So why don't you tell me more about yourself first," she said.

I stirred some more sugar in my tea and looked up at her. "What do you mean? What did he tell you?"

She tried to change the subject but I quickly caught on.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Nothing bad," she instantly replied. "After you dramatically ran away, he walked up to me and asked who I was talking to. I told him your name and he literally went pale in the face. I don't think he was expecting it to be you. He asked me if I was sure your name is Kori Anders and I told him I'm positive. He asked me to have lunch with him at Wayne Enterprises and he told me how he met you in high school, you live on a farm, and then some guy kidnapped you or something. He wasn't specific but he mentioned that you are supposed to be living with the shrinks."

My mouth gaped. Supposed to be living with the shrinks? What is he not happy that I'm here? Not happy that I'm back? "What a douche," I said. I shook my head and leaned forward. "What else did he say?"

Donna shrugged and sipped on her drink. "That's all really. I think he's really surprised that you're back." She turned around to get something out of her bag. "I have his number. He told me to give it to you."

I raised my eyebrow. "He told you that?"

Donna smiled and nodded. "Yup. He wants you to call him so you guys can catch up like old times."

I shakily took the paper from her hands and stared down at the number. He wants me to give him a call? To catch up like old times? I rolled my eyes. Yea probably catch up to have sex, Mr. Playboy of the Year.

"Well I have to go," said Donna. She stood up and placed her bag over her shoulder. "Actually," she started. She took the paper from my hands and wrote something down. "There now you have my number too. Call me if you ever want to talk."

I thanked her and bid her good-bye. Suddenly I wasn't feeling too good. I grabbed my stuff and ran to the nearest bathroom to purge everything out of my system. Love should be considered an illness.

I didn't return to my next class. I drove back home instead, my stomach feeling empty and queasy again. I'm surprised I didn't have to pull over at the side of the rode. I quickly went into the store to tell my mother I was here and not feeling well, perks of living at home for college is coming home so your momma can fuss over you. She sent me straight upstairs to bed and told me she'd have hot chicken noodle soup ready for me in twenty minutes.

I defiantly fell asleep for a few minutes because next thing I knew, I'm being awaken by Grant. I lifted myself up from under the covers and smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. He placed a hand on my forehead before placing it on my cheeks. "You're warm." He picked up a tray from the floor and placed it on my lap.

I looked down at the chicken noodle soup and took in the delight smell. "Mom always makes the best soup," I said.

He gave me a smile before passing me two tablets. "Take these. You'll feel a lot better."

"You don't have to fuss over me," I told him as I swallowed my pills.

He picked up the spoon and dipped it into the soup. "I like fussing over you. Gives me an excuse to take a break from the farm."

I grabbed the spoon from his hand and stuck out my tongue. "I can feed myself thank you very much." I placed a spoonful of soup in my mouth and sighed in delight. I felt his hand resting on my calf just over the covers.

"How come you got so sick?" he asked me. "You seemed fine this morning."

I shrugged while continuing to consume my soup. "Might be something I ate at school." I finished and placed the tray back down on the ground. I sighed and stretched out. "See. I already feel healthy." I placed my head back down on the pillow and closed my eyes. "Now all I need is a full twenty four hours of-

"Sleep!" Grant explained. He jumped over me and pinned me with his hands.

I giggled as he snuggled himself against me and placed his face in my neck. "Grant that tickles!"

"I know," he murmured against me and I giggled some more. "I just need five minutes of sleep."

I found myself playing with his golden curls. "My dad will surely kill you if he finds out."

"I'm willing to risk it," he told me. He picked his head up and looked up at me.

I don't know why I did it but my body reacted before my mind could. I brought my lips down to meet his. It was a chaste kiss, something short, but sweet. I pulled apart from him and watched as he kept his eyes on my lips.

"Kori," he whispered. He moved up to kiss me again. This time it was forced against my lips. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and I found myself enjoying this. I haven't had contact with another male like this in such a long, long, long, long, long, long, time.

He pulled apart a few minutes later, breathing against my mouth, with his forehead against mine. "Kor?" he asked whispering.

I kept my eyes closed and prayed for a moment.

"Kori?" he asked again.

I opened my eyes only to be disappointed. He is not Richard. He is not the one I really want. But Richard has not been at my side like Grant. Richard did not write to me everyday, called my parents to make sure I am healthy, and went out of his way to make me know that someone still cared about me. Should I really be wanting Richard when there is a perfectly handsome boy who I know deeply cares about me sitting right in front me?

Grant licked his lips. "Kori?" he asked again.

I looked into his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?" I asked, still in a daze.

He removed is hands from my shoulders and stood up from the bed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that without your permission!" he ranted on and on. He placed a hand on his forehead. "I'm so stupid. How can I ever think that-

"Grant," I interrupted. I waited until he looked at me to smile and shake my head. "It is alright." I stood up from my bed and walked over to him to grab his hand. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked looking into his eyes.

He nodded and looked down at our hands. "I think we should."

"Grant!" we both heard from a distance.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Perhaps it is wise to talk when you are not busy and I am not feeling sick."

He gave me a chuckle before pecking me on the forehead. "Agreed. Why don't we go to the barn after dinner?" he suggested.

And that was exactly what we did. We endured an awkward dinner with my parents and Ryan. My mother had pointed out that I wasn't as talkative as the other dinners we had. In truth, I was still thinking about the earlier events. Still wondering if I should give Grant a chance or not...that is if that's what he's thinking.

"Kori darling would you mind helping me wash the dishes?" asked my mother.

I placed my plate in the sink and rubbed my upper arm. "Actually if you don't mind I think Grant and I are going to talk in the barn."

She turned to me and narrowed her eyes. She stayed like that for a minute or two. "Talking? Is that what you call it now a days?"

My eyes widened and I slapped my forehead. "I'm serious. All we're doing is talking," I told her.

She gave me a giggle before waving her hand. "Go on then. You must not keep a man waiting."

I grabbed my jacket from off the hook and literally ran outside to get away from my mom. I don't know what this new phase of hers is but its creeping me out. Sooner or later she'll be wanting to talk about sex. And I can't talk sex with my mother...its just plain freaky!

I checked on Starlight and the rest of the horses, who seemed to be asleep, before making my way up to the second level. Grant was lying on the couch, ankles crossed, and his hands behind his head. He had a hat placed over his face so I thought I'd be fun to mess with him. I slowly crept up to him before shouting, "Boo!"

He didn't seem affected by it at all. He removed his hat from his face, looked at me, shook his head, and placed the hat back over his face.

I pouted and sat by him. "Oh you're no fun," I said.

"You're such a kid," he mumbled.

I grabbed his hat and placed it on my head. "I can't understand you when you're mumbling," I teased.

He sat up and stretched out his arms.

"Find work yet?" I asked.

He gave out a yawn and replied at the same time, "I got turned down three jobs." He gave his chin a rub before he looked at me. "I'm pretty sure it's because of my criminal background and the fact that my father is a kidnapper."

"Well it's their loss anyways," I said trying to cheer him up. I climbed on top of him and straddled him. "I'd hire you in a heart beat."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Will ya now?"

I pursed my lips together and gave him a sharp nod. "I would love to boss you around and make you my bitch." I giggled along as he threw his head back and let out a laugh.

"I can't imagine that," he told me.

I raised an eyebrow and tried to look sexy. "And why not?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're too innocent. I can't imagine you like that."

I placed my arms around his neck and played with the curls on his neck. "Like what?" I asked playfully.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and his adam's apple bobbed. "Kori...I...we need to talk about this."

He's right. We really do need to talk about this. I need to understand his feelings for me and I need to understand my own feelings for him. Whatever feelings I have for Grant, I know its more than being friends.

"I mean," he started nervously. "I know I like you...as in more than friends. I think I made a connection from those years of writing to you. I've told you things that I've never told anyone before and I feel like I can trust you. You're amazing, beautiful, sexy, smart, funny, dorky, and I can go on for years listing adjectives. I know I've only been living here not even two weeks but I think in those days I've realized my feelings for you." He stopped and looked away from me.

I placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face so his eyes could meet mine. "What are those feelings?" I asked.

"Right now, I know I want to be more than friends. I want to be more than best friends. I'd like to give us a try," he said. He cleared his throat. "Kori Anders would you like to go on a date with me?"

I grabbed his chin and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Of course I will," I smiled and broke apart from him.

He let out a big smile. "Really? Great. Let's go now!" So cute when he's excited!

"Just one thing," I said giggling. He gave me a frown. "You said we made a connection through the letters but to be honest, I think we made a connection when I was kidnapped and held prisoner under ground. You are my protector Grant." The truth.

He closed the distance between us and laid back down on the couch. His hands remained around my waist and my fingers gently touched his cheek as we kissed. It was a slow make out session. Nothing too fast and nothing too frantic. His hands remained still, him not wanting to step over any boundaries. I was glad he didn't push for anything, I may get horny sometimes but I'm defiantly not ready for sex again.

Grant is a sweet guy and I'm going to give this us a try. I'll at least give him a first date.

We managed to sneak out after 'lights out' as my dad calls it. I'll be twenty-one this year and the man still gives me a curfew. I guess its his way on making sure I'm safe.

Grant drove my truck, we listened to music, and held hands the whole time. We went to a movie first, they were replaying this oldie black and white film. I found it humorous that Grant and I were the only people in the theatre minus the two old couples in the front row. We shared a popcorn, our hands brushed more than once, and cuddled under his jacket. It felt like high school all over again except I had done this stuff with Richard Grayson. Ugh! Why am I even thinking about Grayson when there is a perfectly handsome man next to me? Get over him Kori! He's not around anymore and he's just going to hurt you again.

When the movie finished, Grant took me to a small Hispanic café. He ordered for me, hot chocolate caramel and we took a table near the window.

"Sorry this isn't fancy but it was kinda a last minute thing," he said as we settled in our seat.

I shrugged, really not caring where he took me. "That's okay. I prefer this stuff over the fancy stuff anyways," I said.

He smiled at me before taking my hand and lacing his fingers with mine. "I may be no Dick Grayson but I have something he doesn't have."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?" I asked.

He leaned in to give me a kiss. "You," he whispered.

Gosh I feel so fluffy inside! There's so many butterflies dancing away in my stomach right now! I defiantly don't regret my choice on going on this date now. I leaned in and kissed him once again, this time giving him a little suck on his bottom lip.

He placed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. "You're amazing."

I let out a giggle and squeezed our fingers together. "No you are," I said. And he really is amazing.

* * *

Read and Review

Where did Richard Grayson go? Who wants to help me locate him?


	5. Chapter 5

My professor leaned in to get a better view of my sketching. "You need to focus on the small details Kornelia," he pointed out with his finger. "I know for a fact that you could do better. I've seen your submission work and they were fantastic!" I looked up at him to see him rubbing his chin. "Which one was it? Oh yes! The one with the black haired boy and blue eyes. That is art my girl! Tell me is he a real person or not?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. "Indeed he is real."

He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. My professor must be gay for my paintings. "You have to draw him for your final project! I tell you this is a great idea!"

I wiped my forehead and gave him a smile. "I'll think about it professor."

He gave me a nod before moving on to criticize someone else's sketch.

I moved my eyes back over to Wally. I finished last week's sketch of him. This time he has on a long brown hair wig, a white blanket placed over his lap, and he was sitting back like a king would. I think he's supposed to resemble some Greek god or something. He's a great model and all but I find myself having a difficult time getting the small details right. The only person I can draw perfectly, without even observing them, is Richard.

To draw him for my final project? I do not think so. Maybe I'll draw Grant? Yes. I think I'll prefer to draw my boyfriend in nothing but underwear. Did you hear boyfriend? Yes that is true. Grant is my boyfriend of five days. Not very long but we're willing to give this relationship a go. I know I care for him and he knows he cares for me so why not? I'm actually supposed to meet him for lunch when class finishes...which should be right about-

"Alright my little artists!" clapped my professor. "You may depart to reality!"

I giggled and rolled my eyes. I so hope I do not turn out like that when I'm an old artist. I stood up clean my mess away and cover my drawing. I quickly grabbed my sketch book and charcoal pencils before exiting out of the room.

"Hey Kor!"

I jolted back and let out a loud scream.

"It's okay!"

I opened my eyes to see Wally with his hands up. "Didn't really mean to scare you."

I straightened myself and let out a breath of relief. "Oh you startled me," I said. I placed a hand over my pounding heart.

He let out a chuckle. "Again I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Can I walk you to your car?" he asked.

I gave him a small smile and nodded. "That is fine."

"Great," he let out.

We stepped outside through the doors and made out to the parking lot.

"So how is your sketch going?" he asked breaking the silence. "Make sure to get my manly abs in!"

I covered my mouth and let out a small giggle. "Do not worry I will make sure you look 'hot' but I am having a difficult time with the small details."

He gave me a smile. "I'm sure you'll do fine. I've seen your drawings and they're awesome! Jenny likes the horse ones."

I raised my eyebrow. I thought Jenny was in jail. "You guys are back together?" I asked.

Wally nodded and we stopped at my truck. "She got out early for good behavior and we kind of met up. What can I say? I'm a sucker for the bad girl type. She and Karen went to beauty school and now work at Jenny's aunt's place. I think its called Madame Rouge's Hair Salon."

Interesting.

"Hey Kori! Hey Wally!"

I turned my head to the side to see Donna approaching us. I wave and smile. "Hello Donna."

"Hey!" she greeted again. She gave Wally a hug. "I didn't know you two knew each other," she said.

Wally gave her a nod. "We sure do! We went to high school together."

Donna raised an eyebrow and she smirked. "Oh so you know she and Dick dated?"

Wally paused and placed a finger on his chin. "Yeeaa," he slowly replied.

I cocked my head to the side and crossed my arms. What are these two doing?

"I actually was just talking to him," Donna told me. She pointed behind her. "He mentioned that you never did call him. Did you lose the number I gave you?"

I shook my head and huffed. "I still have the number thank you very much. I chose not to call him."

She smiled at me a mischief smile. "Well he wants you to call him. He told me that himself."

Richard wants me to call him? "Why can he not call me himself?" I asked her.

Donna shrugged. "He doesn't have your number."

I rolled my eyes before checking my watch. "Well great chatting with you but I need to meet my boyfriend for lunch." I turned on my heel and walked to the driver's side of my truck, minding the protest and questions from Donna and Wally.

I shook my thoughts from Richard or at least I tired to. Does he really want me to call him? What will happen if I do? Does he want to catch up? So many questions plagued my mind.

I parked my truck and looked over to see Grant by his car, waiting for me. I smiled to myself thinking how cute he looks. He met by my door and helped me out.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted. He grabbed my waist and gave me a kiss on the lips.

I melted into his arms. "Been waiting long?" I asked.

He placed his forehead against mine and looked down at my eyes. "I'll wait forever if I have to." He removed something from his back and I gushed.

"Oh Grant," I whispered, taking the single lily from his hands. I sniffed it and smiled. "Beautiful."

He grabbed my free hand and gave it a squeeze. "Hungry?" he asked me. I gave him a nod and we both walked into the diner. "Great because I'm starved."

We entered the diner that looked all to familiar to me. Where are we anyways? I didn't quite catch the name of the place. I looked around and narrowed my eyes. This place is-

"Kori?" I heard.

My eyes widened in realization. This is the diner Dick took me that one time before we dated. Jane? Yes that's it. Jane skated up to us with a smile.

"I haven't seen you in a long time doll," she said grilling me. "Look how grown you've gotten."

I gave her a small smile. "How are you Jane?" I asked.

She nodded in enthusiasm. "I'm great. You just missed your boyfriend though. Dick grabbed some take-out about ten minutes ago."

I winced and felt Grant squeeze my hand. "Um...we are not dating anymore. We haven't for a while now." I turned to Grant and placed a hand on his chest. "This is my boyfriend Grant. Grant this is Jane."

Jane turned red and placed a hand on her cheek. "I am so sorry. I feel embarrassed."

I shook my head not wanting her to be sad. "It's fine really. You could not have known."

She sighed and grabbed two menus. "Well let me get you to a table. I've kept you long enough."

I slid into the booth and Grant slid in across from me. I grabbed the menu and skimmed through it with angry eyes.

I sighed and grabbed his menu, placed it down, before grabbing his hands. "Don't do that," I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't get all mad," I clarified. I placed his hands back down on the table, palm up, and caressed them with my fingers. "I'm with you Grant. Not anyone else. You have me not Dick."

He sighed before giving me a smile. "You're amazing ya know that?" he asked. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "It just gets annoying," he said.

I looked around the diner. People were whispering and looking at us. Hands covered their mouthes and eyes wide. I pointed to them. "Just like that?" I asked.

He followed my gaze and rolled his eyes. "Just like that," he told me.

I leaned back as our waitress came over. We ordered our drinks and lunch of choice. I went with a chicken salad and Grant went with a burger.

"So how are classes going?" he asked.

I looked up from my salad and waved my head from side to side. "So-so. I'm having trouble with my drawing class. I actually have this big project at the end of the year. I'm supposed to sketch someone out."

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded. "Mhm and half naked."

He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked. "Really?" he asked with a little more enthusiasm. He took another bite out of his burger. "Have you already picked your model?" he asked me mouthful.

I giggled and shook my head. "Still debating whether I want to use you or not." Next thing I knew, he was sitting next to me, hands around my waist, and kissing me on the neck. "Grant that tickles!" I laughed.

"Tease," he mumbled in my neck.

I looked around and made sure no one is seeing seeing this. "Grant," I whispered. I turned to him and grabbed his chin to take in his lips. A beeping sound interrupted us.

Grant pulled back and took out his phone. His eyes widened. "I have to take this. Do you mind?" he asked.

I shook my head against his chest. Ooh his curly chest hair is popping out of his shirt. I curl a piece of hair around my index finger.

"Yes this is him," I heard Grant say. "Really? Tonight? Thank you. Thank you!"

I looked up to see him smiling. "Who was that?" I asked.

He pulled me away from him. "I got a job interview! They want me in tonight!" He checked his watch and his eyes widened again. "I have to get home and get ready. How fast can your mom iron a suit?"

I giggled. "Fast," I replied.

"Great!" he exclaimed. He got out of the booth and took out his wallet. He placed money down leaning over to kiss me on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight," he said.

I watched as he quickly left. "Good luck!" I called out. Please let him get this job.

I waited up for Grant that night. My heart pounding and my fingers shaking. I really want him to get the job. He deserves it more than anyone in this world. He's been working so hard and oh please let him get the job. I'll personally bake a cake for whoever hires him.

I heard the door open and I reached for the remote to turn off the television. I stood up and looked through the archway to see Grant take off his jacket. I made my way over to him quietly to surprise him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he jumped.

"Jesus Kor!" he exclaimed.

I giggled and looked into his eyes as he turned around. I grabbed his chin and kissed him. "How was the interview?"

He let out a sigh and I immediately knew that his luck wasn't so lucky today. "I didn't get the job," he muttered.

I let out a pout before taking his hand and bringing him into the living room. I sat him on the couch and I took a seat on his lap. "What happened?" I asked.

He closed his eyes and leaned back to rest his head on the couch. "I don't really know. I thought it was going fine. He asked me questions about my education, about my work experience and he told me that everything sounds perfect."

"Then what is the problem?" I asked confused.

He gave me a shrug and opened his eyes. "He started asking me about my personal life. Whether I was married or not? I told him I have a girlfriend named Kori and she's the most beautiful thing ever to happen to me."

I smiled at that.

"I really don't know what went wrong," he told me.

I gave him a sigh. Not really sure what to say. "Well who was the interview for?" I asked.

"Wayne Enterprises," he replied.

My eyes widened. Did I hear that correct? "That jerk!" I angry yelled.

"What?" asked Grant.

I shook my head. "Where you interviewed by a Richard?"?

Grant cocked his head and slowly nodded. "I think...so."

"That was Richard Grayson," I clarified. "As in my ex-boyfriend."

Grant opened and closed his mouth. "Oh. I didn't even realize that. I mean I knew you were dating a dick but-

I crawled off his lap. "That dick!"

Grant stood up. "Where are you going?" he asked.

I sighed in anger. "To talk to that dick!" I yelled.

I scampered up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed my bag from the ground and walked over to my bed to dump out all the contents. I searched for the thing I desired the most. Found it! I quickly grabbed my phone and called. Ring...ring...ring...ring...answer the phone!

"Hello?" a groggy voice asked.

"Why do you have to act like your name?" I angrily asked. I paced back and forth. "I mean you obviously didn't hire him because he's dating me. The minute you found out that Grant is my boyfriend you literally ripped that interview apart! Well let me tell you something Grayson! Grant is one of the smartest men out there and it's your loss if you don't hire him! Ugh! I so want to punch you in the face! You are such a...a...a dick! What do you have to say for yourself?"

There was a pause on the other line. "How are you?" he asked.

I tilted my head and took a seat on my bed. "I'm good. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm okay," he told me. "Um...so you're out? I mean Donna and Wally told me but I didn't really believe them."

I let out a laugh. Really Kori? A laugh? "Yes. I have been around. I attend-

"Gotham U," he finished. He let out a chuckle. "I was actually searching for you but I can never find you. I wanted to see it to believe it." He paused. "Kornelia?"

I closed my eyes at the sound of his voice saying my full name. "Yes Richard?" I asked.

"I'm glad you're out," he told me.

I smiled. "Me too."

"Can we meet up this weekend?" he asked me. "I'd really like to see you again."

I licked my lips about to say yes. The door to my room opened and I looked over at a concerned Grant. Why was I calling again? Oh right. "No you may not Dick! And I advise you to reconsider hiring Grant! Good bye to you now!" I hung up on him and placed my phone down.

I think I still have feelings for him.

* * *

Anyone watch the TTG episode tonight? I did and I am not happy about the Robin and Batgirl pairing. Nope. None at all.

Oh boy this obsession is taking over my life. Seriously. I need some help.

Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

My phone vibrated against my desk and I silently cursed to myself. I picked it up and looked at the caller i.d. Richard has been calling me all week, ever since I lashed out at him for not hiring Grant.

"Psst!" I heard Donna call.

I turned my head to look at her. "What?" I mouthed out.

"Answer it!" she mouthed back.

I lowered myself in my desk and shook my head. I looked up at the power point presentation my professor had put on. My phone vibrated again and I rolled my eyes. I felt something go thud against my shoulder. I looked down to see a paper ball and then looked back up at Donna, giving her my best annoyed expression.

She waggled her finger at me. "Answer it!"

I groaned and placed my things in my back pack. I made sure to give Donna a roll of the eyes before leaving the classroom. I wasn't going to answer it. Donna can think I answered it but I'm not going to. Instead I made my to my car. I sat in my truck and blasted the music so I wouldn't hear that annoying vibration. I mean who does he think he is? Calling me when I'm furious at him? Does he not get the message?

I felt a tap against my window and I jumped. I placed a hand over my pounding heart while I opened the window for Wally. "Yes?" I asked.

He placed a folder through the window. "This is for you."

Curious I took the envelope and opened it. _Your beauty is unspeakable. Your love is inescapable. And I have fallen deep for you. The heavens twilight stars, Lit up the night sky, And I saw you through the midnight gloom. _I raised both eyebrows and glanced at Wally who was smirking.

"He wants you to meet him tonight," he mentioned.

I rolled my eyes and crumpled the paper. "Not going to happen." I was about to close my window when Wally stopped me.

"He might reconsider hiring your boyfriend," he sang out.

I stopped and blinked. "What?" I asked.

Wally gave me a grin. "He said maybe he'll reconsider if he gets to see you again."

"If he wants to see me so bad then why does he not just come to the farm?" I asked. I crossed my arms. "Hmm? He knows where I live." With that I closed my window and reversed out of the parking lot. Mom always taught me to play hard to get.

I didn't park at the top of my house, instead I parked near the market. Since Kom had the baby I've been taking over her shifts lately. I'm not complaining or anything. Especially when Grant comes and unloads the stock...shirtless...and glistening with sweat. _Oh_!

My mother interrupted my fantasies. "Are you okay darling?" she asked.

I shook my head and looked at her. "Doing great mom!" I call out.

She gave me a nod as she checked off the stock. "Your sister and Xavier are coming over tonight with Miss Redd for dinner so I need you to help me prepare."

I groaned and slouched down. "No fair! I was planning on having a movie night with Grant."

My mother slowly turned around and met my eyes with a glare. Momma's stink eye we like to call it. "You will help me prepare Kornelia. Your sister will be having the baby any day now and I want her to feel relaxed and stressed free."

Kom gets all the attention in the house. "Maybe I'll get pregnant so you'll finally notice me." I looked down at the register.

She let out a gasp and I cringed to look at her. "You're pregnant?" she asked.

"No!" I exclaimed. I tried not to laugh. "I was joking!"

"Oh Kornelia," she sighed in relief. She placed a hand over her heart. "Do not scare me like that!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "It's not like its possible now anyways."

She stopped what she was doing and raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh? Are you disappointed in that?"

I gave her shrug. "Sort of? Not really? I mean I don't think I can ever...do it...with Grant." Why am I having this conversation with her? Oh right because Tamaraneans are opened about their sexuality.

She walked up to the counter and placed her clip board down. "If not with Grant then who?" she asked me.

You're a sly mother aren't you? I know what you want me to say. I gave her another shrug. "Not sure."

"Richard Grayson?" she asked.

My eyes widened and I placed a finger on m mouth. "Shh! Mom grant might here ya!"

She laughed and waved her hand at me. "Oh he's no where to be seen now." She leaned forward on the counter. "Now tell me some gossip!"

I looked at her and my eye twitched. "You really need to stop watching teen soap operas."

"Is your momma not the coolest?" she asked me. She placed her hand up and moved her head from side to side. "Whatever girlfraaand!"

I slapped my forehead. "Please. Just. Stop."

The phone rang and I thanked X'hal for it. I can't bear to hear my mother speak like that. I'm just glad there was no one here to witness the little skit she put on.

"Kori?" she asked by the phone.

I raised my eyebrows and lifted my chin. "Yes?" I asked.

"There's a young woman on the phone for you," she replied.

I gave her a confused look before walking over to the phone to answer it. My mother gave me a wink as she passed it to me. "Hello?" I asked.

"So I finally get you on the phone?" he asked.

I let out a huge dramatic sigh. "Really?" I asked.

"What?" he asked back.

"Really?" I asked again. I leaned against the wall and placed one foot up for support. "Okay you got my attention, now what do you want?"

He let out a chuckle. That cute chuckle I missed so much. "First did you like my poem?" he asked.

"You actually wrote it?" I asked.

"No but there are a lot of cool websites online," he confessed.

I placed a hand over my mouth and giggled. "You are such a dork!" Am I flirting with him or something? Why am I flirting with him?

He laughed back. "Am I now? I don't think I was the one known as stinky Anders in high school."

Not that nickname again! "Oh that was absolutely horrible!" I exclaimed.

"People can be horrible," he told me. His voice softened. "Judging someone and not noticing how amazing they are actually are."

My knees went weak and I had to support myself to not fall. I looked down and found the floor quite interesting.

"Can we see each other?" he asked me. He cleared his throat. "That is if you want to see me."

More than ever! I want to see you so bad right now! I looked up from the floor and across the market to see Grant stocking up the stands with my mother. I don't think he'd like it if I agreed to this but...maybe he won't find out.

"So I'm guessing by the silence you don't?" Richard's voice asked.

I twirled around to look at the wall. "Richard-

"I'll reconsider and hire Grant?" he asked me.

I closed my eyes. "Bribing me isn't going to work."

He sighed. "I promise it's not a bribe. I looked over his resume and...I have to admit it's pretty good. Just let me see you and I'll make it final. I promise."

I cannot do this. Not now. Not when everything is going so well. "I am sorry but no."

"Kor-

I hung up the phone and sighed. Was it the best idea to turn him down? Probably not. I f I agreed to see him Grant would get the job he's worked hard for and I would get to see the love of my life. Yes, I admit, he is the love of my life. When I gave him my heart in high school I literally gave him my heart. I don't think I'd ever love anyone like I love Richard Grayson. As much as I hate to admit it, Richard Grayson is my soulmate and my enemy.

I felt hands encircle me from behind and I tensed. "Hello gorgeous," I heard Grant whisper.

I smiled and relaxed into his arms. "Hello," I greeted.

He placed his face in my hair and sniffed. "You okay? Who was on the phone?" he asked.

I turned around and gave him a proper hug. "Just an old friend of mine," I told him. I brought his lips onto mine for a moment. "You know I care for you right?"

He let out a chuckle and gave me an eskimo kiss. "Yes I know. And you know I care for you too?"

I nodded and placed my head on his shoulders.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked me.

I looked into his eyes and nodded. "Been over thinking," I admitted.

He rolled his eyes playfully. "We all know how Kori gets when she over thinks."

I opened my mouth and smacked his chest. "Tease!" I exclaimed.

He laughed and kissed me on the jaw. "Always tease with you. Wanna do something tonight?" he asked.

I gave him a pout as he continued to kiss my jaw. "I can't. Kom and Xavier are coming over tonight and mom wants me to slave over them."

He grinned and stopped kissing me for a moment. "If you want, I can be your slave for tonight?" he asked. He placed his hands under my shirt and around my stomach.

I turned red as my mother glared at us. "Grant! My mother is watching us," I warned.

He stopped, removed his hands from around me, and turned around to see my mother. "Mrs. Anders," he nodded in greeting.

She gave him a glare before returning to her task.

I let out a giggle and Grant turned to me with narrowed eyes. "You think that's funny?" he asked.

I continued to giggle and nodded. "Yes."

"I'll show you funny!" he exclaimed and chased after me.

I ran away from him. "Grant no!" I called laughing.

We chased around for seven minutes before my mother scolded the both of us. She told Grant to get back to work and told me to wash up and start dinner for the mighty queen Kom and her husband Xavier. I'm not a bad cook, my mother made sure to teach me over the years. I prepared the small dishes while my mother prepared the main meal.

I was upstairs in my room when the doorbell rang. I quickly changed into a floral dress and brown flats before making my way out. I ran my fingers through my hair to comb it.

"Kom!" I greeted happily. I made my way to her and gave her a big hug. Her stomach making it a little bit awkward. I pulled back and placed a hand on the top. "You've gotten huge!"

Next thing I knew, Kom's bottom lip quivered and she burst into tears. "Mommy!" she cried with her head down.

I felt a smack against the back of my head. "Kornelia! she warned me. She walked past me to give Kom a hug.

I rolled my eyes and went to greet Xavier.

"Try living with it for nine months," he told me with his arms around me.

I let out a giggle and shook my head. "Don't know how you do," I commented.

He pulled away from me and placed a hand on his mother's back. "You've met my mother Linda?" he asked.

I nodded and greeted Linda with a side kiss on the cheek. "Nice to see you again," I greeted.

"How are you my darling?" she asked.

I pulled away and grabbed Grant's hand. "This is Grant, a family friend. He's been living with us for a few weeks now."

After we all exchanged greetings we made out way into the kitchen to start dinner. It's nice to have the entire family over. Kom forgave me and allowed me to sit next to her. I cooed over her stomach all dinner and we talked baby.

"We picked out a name," said Kom.

I grinned. "Well what is it?" I asked.

She looked over at Xavier smiling before looking back at me. "Jack," she whispered.

"Aw!" I said with girly. "I can't wait to meet him."

Kom let out a giggle and rubbed her stomach. "Me too! I'm done being pregnant. Oh! That reminds me," she said. She grabbed her purse and looked through it. "Here ya go! This is for you and mom!"

I raised an eyebrow and opened the blue envelope. "A baby shower?" I asked.

She gave me a nod. "This weekend. I want you and mom there. No boys allowed!" she exclaimed pointing at my dad, Ry, and Grant.

"Not like I want to go look at baby presents," said Ry poking out his tongue.

Kom rolled her eyes at him before turning to me. "So you'll go?"

I gave her my own roll of the eyes. "Of course I'll go."

She clapped her hands. "Good because I have a surprise for you!"

I raised my eyebrow. "A surprise? You know I hate surprises."

"Don't worry," she slyly said. "I'm sure you'll love this one."

* * *

The poem I used is: Untitled Love © Michel Joseph Ortiz

Found the best website to watch all original TT episodes on there! I'll probably spend most of my week on there!


	7. Chapter 7

I smoothed out the wrinkles on my dress as I looked at Grant, sitting on my bed, through the mirror. I twirled around and placed a hand on my waist. "How do I look?" I asked. I gave out a giggle as he said nothing and stared at me. "Hmm?" I teased, twirling again. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. "Oh Grant?" I sang out.

I wore a creme colored dress. The top scooped down into a V-line and the sleeve reached half way. A brown colored ribbon tied around the waist and the bottom of the dress flowed below my knees. Simple and nothing special.

Grant closed his eyes and opened them moments later. "Sorry. I was fantasizing," he teased.

I whacked his chest and probably turned beat red. "Grant!" I exclaimed.

He let out a chuckle before grabbing my arms and swinging me so I laid on my bed. He crawled on top of me and grabbed both my legs so I wrapped them around his waist. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

I gave him a pout. "You will wrinkle my dress again," I said.

He narrowed his eyes before descending his lips onto mine. My lips happily obliged to this and my arms snaked their way around his neck. We stayed like that for a good three minutes before my mother called me from downstairs.

Grant sighed against my lips. "I'm gonna have to get off of you don't I?" he asked.

I pinched his cheek. "Yes unless you want my mother coming up here and finding us in this compromising position."

He eased off of me but remained sitting on my bed.

"Kori!" my mother screamed.

I rolled my eyes and went over to my closet to grab my shoes. "Coming mother!" I called.

"Call me if you need saving?" Grant asked.

I placed my boots on before walking over to him and leaning down to give him a kiss. "I promise," I told him. I waved to him before making my way downstairs.

My mother was waiting for me at the door, pies in hand, and she looked bundled up. "It is cold outside so-

She stopped mid-sentence just staring at me. I raised both eyebrows and inspected myself to see what she was staring at. "What?" I asked.

"What is that?" she asked me.

She pointed to my boots. I gave her a loud sigh before pouting. "Oh please do not make me wear high heels. You know I hate high heels."

My mother placed a hand on her face and shook her head. "You could have at least worn some stockings," she pointed out.

Stockings? I hate stockings. They give me wedgies and I always find myself ripping them by the next hour.

I grabbed my coat from the hanger and smiled at my mother. "Can we go now?" I asked.

She nodded before following me out the door.

We found ourselves in front of Kom's and Xavier's house in the next twenty five minutes. Xavier bought the house for Kom as their wedding present from him to her. Xavier has money, his uncle had given him a job at his company that is similar to Wayne Enterprises, and has plenty to provide for his family. He bought Kom a two story house, four bedrooms including the master room, six bathrooms, a large kitchen, family room, dining room, and am I missing anything else? Oh a nice back yard and a pool. His mother lives with them now, especially since Kom got pregnant. I'm sure she'll help with the baby. Kom got everything she ever dreamed for. A rich husband and a large house. Maybe one day I'll get what I dream for?

My mother and I walked up to the white brick house, blue and white balloons hung on one of the railings. I rang the doorbell once before a moment later Kom answered. She greeted both myself and my mother with kisses. I'm guessing she's happy.

"You finally made it!" she exclaimed. She moved her stomach out of the way an held out her hand. "Come in! Come in!"

I walked through, after my mother, and I didn't notice the house. The place was transformed into a circus. Not literally but Kom surely got the circus theme down right.

"Everyone is in the dining room," she told us.

We followed her to the dining room where all her friends and ladies were sitting. The large dining table was moved to one side of the wall to make it a buffet table and round white clothed tables surrounded the rest of the room.

Kom snapped her fingers. "Excuse me!" she called.

A man wearing a tuxedo walked up to her. "Yes ma'am?" he asked.

"Take the pies from my mother and place them on the desert table," she ordered.

I rolled my eyes at the sound of her voice. All praise the almighty queen!

The man nodded before taking the pies from my mother.

"You're sitting at table one with me," Kom told us.

She led us to the table and I quickly seated myself into an empty seat. I sighed and took my coat off, placing it on the back of my chair.

"Drink miss?" asked someone.

I looked to the side to see a young lady. "Get me a mimosa," I whispered.

She nodded before leaving. I'm not twenty one yet but who cares? I'm gonna need a drink.

Kom made a small speech thanking us all for coming before announcing that brunch is served. I gladly was the first one up there filling my plate with large amounts of food. My mother scolded me but I shrugged her off.

Once brunch was done with, Kom made another announcement saying she was going to open her presents now. I had to admit, looking at all those baby clothes and items was kinda nice. I found myself wondering whether I'd be a wife and soon to be mother like Kom is right now. I wondered if Grant would ask me to marry him one day. Would I even accept? As of right now, I do not think so. I haven't even said I love you to him yet. I shook my head. Why am I even thinking about this?

"Kori?"

I turned around in my seat and looked behind me. Karen?

She gave me a smile. "Oh my gosh! It's so great to see you!"

I raised my eyebrows before standing up to properly greet her. "Hello Karen."

She pulled me into a hug. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good," I mumbled. "How are you?"

She pulled me back and nodded. "I'm great." She grilled me. "Wow. I mean Wally told us that you're back but I didn't believe him."

I gave her a small smile. "Yes I am back."

"Well let's go out for lunch sometime this week?" she asked me. She grabbed the ends of my hair. "Or come by the salon. I'll give you a touch up?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Um-

"Oh please?" she asked grabbing my hands. "Don't make be beg!"

I gave her a sigh before nodding. "I'll stop by sometime when I get the chance."

She jumped up and down before giving me one last hug. "I'm over at table seven if you want to come join."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Oh and there is my husband making his grand entrance with his friends!"

I turned over to Kom, who had a microphone in hand, and then turned over to the door. My heart stopped. Literally for a few seconds. There stood Richard Grayson next to Xavier as well as Roy and some guy I've never met. My eyes focused on Richard. He walked through with the guys before stopping by a table and letting Xavier take the floor with Kom.

"Close your mouth child," I heard my mother order.

I closed my mouth and looked at her. She was smirking. I'm so going to kill Kom. I took my seat trying to make myself unseen by him. Maybe he'll just go without saying anything to me?

"Kom and I thank you for coming today," Xavier's voice sounded through the room. "And we're both exhausted from this long yet beautiful journey of pregnancy. We can't wait to meet Jack soon and be parents for the first time."

"This will be our first time as parents and honestly we both have no idea what we're doing," Kom took the microphone. A sound of laughter rang through the room. "Which is why we'd like to ask two very special people to help us. Kori would you come up here?"

My eyes shot open and my head turned to Kom. Oh I am so going to kill her now.

"And Dick would you come up here?" asked Xavier.

My knees went weak and I probably wouldn't have been able to stand up if it wasn't for my mother pushing me off the chair. I found my heart pounding as I walked over to them, Dick walking on the other side. I couldn't hear anything but my heart beating and Im pretty sure everyone could see my knees shaking. I took a stand next to Kom and found the floor interesting.

"We'd like to ask you both to be apart of this, apart of Jack's life. If anything is to ever happen to Xavier or I...we'd like you both to take care of Jack. We would like you to be there on the day he arrives, the day he first smiles, his first Christmas, his first birthday and better yet...we'd like you both to be Jack's godparents."

I glared at Kom as she finished her little speech. If I wasn't so angry that she didn't tell me about Dick coming then I'd be happy that I'm Jack's godmother. She pulled me into a hug. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. You," I warned.

She giggled and patted my back. "Shut up and smile," she replied.

I pulled away from her and gave a hug to Xavier. "You're not off the hook either," I threatened.

He pulled back grinning. "Turn around and hug your partner," he told me, grinning through his teeth.

I turned to see Dick just about finishing his hug with Kom. He turned to me and smiled. Oh hot tamales! He is hotter than ever! Xha'l make me strong! Don't look into his eyes! Don't look into his-great you looked into his eyes. What if he doesn't remember me? Doesn't remember me? That douche better remember me! He took my virginity away! There is no way in hell he ain't remembering me! Alright I sound like Karen now.

He is making his way to hug you! Don't freak out! Don't freak out! He pulled me into a tight hug and my eyes closed in delight.

It took me a moment to register what was going on before something horrific happened. "You smell like the ocean," I whispered. My eyes shot open and I pulled back in horror.

He gave me a chuckle. Oh how I missed that chuckle. "Same old Kori," he said. Same old sexy manly voice!

My eyes are still wide. Gosh Kor! Say something you idiot! My mind could only say one thing. "I have to pee." I ran. Literally I ran out the room.

I found myself curled up in one of the guest rooms, the room I usually stay in when I visit for the night. I sat up for a moment before using my feet to removed my boots. My face remained flat against the pillow. I have to pee? I have to pee? You haven't seen him in years and all you could say was I have to pee? Gosh he must think you're some stupid glempork now! I am such a stinky Anders! He probably is laughing with his friends downstairs! Making fun of me...and...and-

No way am I letting him get the last laugh! I've been through the realm of evil and back without his help and so called 'love' for me!

A knock on the sounded and my head shot over to it. "Kori?" it asked.

It is him! Oh what shall I do? Answer it? Leave it? Tell him to go away?

"I know you're in there!" he called out. He knocked again. "Oh Kori!" he sang out.

My feet suddenly had a mind of their own and I started walking to the door. My hand reached for the handle and I cracked the door open.

"Seriously?" he asked me. He pushed the door out towards me. "Fine we'll do this the hard way." He pushed the door out and I lost my balance.

I ended up on the floor...on my butt. He walked through an paused before cracking a smile. And that smile turned into a laugh.

"This just gets better and better, " he laughed.

I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him. "It's not funny," I mumbled.

He walked towards me and held out his hand. I gladly took it and he helped me up.

"Did you pee?" he asked me.

I fixed the back of my dress and rolled my eyes. I walked over to the bed and picked up my boots that laid on the floor.

"Is someone embarrassed?" he asked.

I feel the bed move as I lace up my boots. His hand touched my back and I stopped. I quickly stood up and backed away from him. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked angrily.

He raised his eyebrows and opened his arms. "Being friendly?" he asked.

I pointed a finger at him. "Do not touch me!" I yelled.

He rose to his feet and walked over to me. "What is wrong with you? You haven't seen me in years and you're yelling at me?"

I opened my mouth. "You cannot be serious! Do not turn this around on me! You were the one who cut off all ties with me! You were the one who stopped visiting me! You were the one who never wrote a single letter! And you were the one who broke my heart!" I'm furious but tears streamed down my face at the same time. "I thought you were going to find me and protect me! I thought you loved me!"

He clapped his hands together. "Oh so I get what this is about. You're mad that I wasn't the one who found you! You weren't fast enough Dick! Why'd you leave my daughter alone when I told you to stay with her at all times Dick? Why would you let him take her Dick? Why didn't you stop or fight him? Why weren't you there when it happened Dick? This is all your fucking fault Dick! I've been beating myself over this for years and years, wondering whether this was my fault or not...whether you forgave me or not! And now I see you haven't! I'm sorry for not being fast enough! I'm sorry for not finding and protecting you! I'm sorry I left you all alone! And I'm fucking sorry for breaking your heart!" I could hear his heavy breathing.

"You call that an apology?" I fired back.

"What the hell do you want me to say?" he yelled. I turned my head. It was quiet for a moment just the sound of our breathing could be heard. "You want to know why I actually came today?" he asked, softly this time.

I didn't look at him.

"I wanted to see you," he replied. "And maybe...just maybe we could start over again? Maybe not as boyfriend and girlfriend but as friends?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned to him. When did he come so close to me? He wiped my fallen tears off my cheek and smiled. He leaned in closer, taking hold of my face, and I knew he wanted a kiss. I quickly turned my head away and his lips connected with my jaw.

"Dick...I have a boyfriend," I whispered grabbing onto his arms. This isn't fair to Grant and I'm not a whore.

He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. He sighed after a moment before nodding and stepping back. "So much for starting over, huh?" he asked.

I grabbed his hand and smiled. "I would very much like to start over...as friends."

His face brightened and he showed off his pearly whites. "Really?" he asked.

I gave him a small nod. "Yes," I giggled.

He cleared his throat before running outside and closing the door. I cocked my head in confusion as he gave out a knock. I walked over to it and opened it.

"Excuse me miss but I heard crying," he said leaning against the doorframe. "Is everything alright?"

I couldn't help but let out a giggle. "I am fine. Thank you for your concern."

"Are you sure?" he asked walking into the room. "I'm a black belt ya know?"

I let out a laugh.

He looked at me and chuckled. "I'm Richard Grayson or just Dick Grayson," he said extending his hand out.

I took it and gave it a shook. "Kornelia Anders or just Kori Anders," I said. I got into character and placed a hand over my mouth. "Richard Grayson as like in playboy billionaire?" I gave out an exaggerated squeal. I jumped up and down.

"That's me," he said proudly. "Don't let the playboy part intimidate you sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"So Miss Anders," he said cooly. He extended out a hand. "Want to ditch this place with me?"

My eyes looked at his hand and then back into his eyes. Should I? Or should I not? I gave him a shrug. What's the worse that could happen. "I'm not sure if I should ditch my godson's baby shower."

"Considering that we're both going to be godparents I don't think neither of us should ditch," he told me. His eyes narrowed. "But I know you love a good sneak out."

I narrowed my eyes before smirking. "I do love a good sneak out."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. "C'mon let's go. I have the perfect place for us to go to."

Honestly, it felt really good to sneak out. I remembered all those nights where I would sneak out my window and climb down the vines in order to see Dick and go out to a party with him. Or even he used to climb up and sneak in so we could spend the night in bed together. I was such a rebel!

He drove us to a cafe not far from here. We took a small table in the corner and ordered coffee. We talked and caught up with each other's lives. We finished the game we were playing earlier and decided to just talk as friends. I learned some new things about him. He told me his experiences in California and he had to mention the girls there. He just had to. I knew he did it to make me mad. He told me he's only going to be studying at Gotham U for another six months before going into police academy. Bruce had given him a job and at Wayne Enterprises...I made sure to yell at him for not giving Grant a job but he told me his reasons. Those reasons for him being my boyfriend and the fact that he does have a criminal background. He promised me...as a friend that he'll talk to the company about it and maybe reconsider the decision.

My phone rang and I silently curse myself as I see the caller i.d. "Excuse me?" I asked Dick.

He nodded.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where are you?" Grant asked.

I bit my bottom lip. "I'm...out with a friend."

"Your mother called me asking me if I picked you up," Grant said. "She's freaking out."

I sighed and nodded. "Alright I'll be home soon." I hung up and turned to Dick. "We're gonna have to cut this short."

He nodded before standing up. "I figured." He grabbed my hand. "I'll drive you back to Kom and Xavier's place."

The car ride was silent the entire way. Before I got out of Dick's car I gave him a hug. "I had fun. Maybe we'll do this agin?" I asked.

He smiled. "Defiantly."

"Kornelia Anders you get out of that car this instant!"

"I might need saving mr. black belt," I said opening the car door.

He grabbed my arm and he turned to him. "It was really great seeing you Kor." So sincere. So sweet.

* * *

Okay I had a dream about TTG and it was an episode featuring a future Nightwing/Starfire married with baby Mar'i. It was just so cute.

Oh and I have to share a story idea with you guys. This came to mind while I was driving to work: Dick Grayson just got a job as a night officer who checks on inmates and all that stuff. He notices an inmate, Kori Anders, who is isolated from all the rest. Blah. Blah. Blah. They form some kind of friendly relationship that ends in the L word...lobster! No not lobster...love! But there's all these kinds of obstacles and drama. Haven't really thought of it since it was a five second thought.

Gosh I have so many good ideas but not enough time to start them. I guess you'll have to wait for my imagination to be released!

I have to go study now. Good bye.


	8. Chapter 8

I stepped through the doors of the school cafe and skimmed over the people. Richard texted me before my class ended and told me to meet him here. I spotted the spiky black hair, his back towards me, and smiled. I made my way through the crowd, determined to get to my destination. The smile I wore a few minutes ago disappeared when I saw Wally, Rachel, Gar, and Vic at the table. I thought it was only supposed to be the two of us.

I do not have a problem with Wally but I have not seen the rest of them in a long time. If memory serves, none of them acknowledged me.

I tapped Richard's shoulder and he turned his head with raised eyebrows. "Hey," he greeted enthusiastically. He pulled out a chair for me. "You finally show up."

I take a seat and giggle. "Sorry for keeping you. My professor wanted to speak to me," I said.

Someone cleared their throat and we looked around at my...well his friends.

Richard cleared his own throat. "You guys you remember Kori right?" he asked.

I'd hope they would remember.

Rachel was the first to answer. "Course," she mumbled. She gave me a smile. "Nice seeing you again."

I gave her a small nod.

"Yea I mean it's been like forever," said Gar. He sat on his feet, knees up, and arms crossed on the table. "How was it being in a shrink?"

Another day of feeling like nothing. The floor suddenly looked interesting to me and my mouth couldn't form a smile. I heard Gar scream out in pain.

"Imbecile," Rachel muttered.

Vic finally voiced himself. "Ah...don't worry about green bean lil' lady," he chuckled.

A hand found its way to my thigh and I glanced at Richard who gave me a wink. I sighed and looked up at everyone. "It is okay," I said. There isn't a point in staying mad at them forever. I don't blame them for thinking of me as a crazy person.

"So what's it like drawing Wally's man parts?" asked Vic.

I raised my eyebrows and looked over at Wally who seemed to be sinking in his seat. "You told?" I asked.

He closed his eyes. "Dick punched it out of me."

I looked over at him. "Dick," I said disapproving and shaking my head.

He gave me a chuckle and a shrug. "What? Every time I tried to schedule something with him he'd say he's busy. I could tell something was up so I punched him until he told me."

I shook my head. "I guess that is the detective in you."

"I guess it is," he whispered.

We made eye contact for what seemed like the longest time.

"Do you guys always have to flirt?" asked Wally.

I looked away from him, my face turning red, and grabbed a menu. "So what specials do they have today?" I asked.

The rest of lunch went okay. Everyone told me what they've been doing, what they're majoring in, parties they've attended, and Gar made it clear to me that he actually got laid. Rachel was a little annoyed by the constant upbringing so she slapped him. I stayed quiet the entire time. I'm still a little upset, no matter how much I deny it, I'll always be upset. Them not being there for me, it hurt me a lot.

I found myself outside the school cafe, waving goodbye to everyone. "It was great seeing you all today," I sweetly said.

"Bye Kori!" I heard in union.

I smiled and turned to make my way to my truck.

"Kori!" I heard Richard yell out.

I turned so he could catch up to me.

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you mind if I walk you to your car?" he asked.

Walk me to my car? This might end in a kiss. I gave him a shrug. "Why not?" I asked.

We walked together, not too close but not too far, and he talked...well stuttered was more like it.

"So...I was wondering...ya know if your not busy tonight if-

"Sorry," I interrupted. I stopped at my truck and turned to him. "I'd love to go hang out but I'm busy. I'm heading over to Madame Rouge's salon right now to meet with Donna and get trims. After that I'm heading home to start on homework I've been putting off."

He leaned back a little and placed his hands in his pockets. "Oh okay. Um...if you're free sometime this week-

"I'll give you a call," I interrupted again.

He playfully glared at me. "Stop interrupting me."

I gave him a giggle before unlocking my door and getting into the driver's side. I looked over at him before closing the door. "I promise I'll give you a call. Happy?" I asked.

He grinned and nodded. "Very much so."

Gosh that smile! He's so goddamn good looking! Why couldn't you have been born with gills and claws? I silently giggled to myself. I'd probably still want him even if he was born like that.

I managed to get to Madame Rouge's salon in thirty five minutes. I quickly parked my truck in the front before meeting Donna the entrance.

"Hey girl hey!" she greeted.

I gave her a hug. "Hey!"

"C'mon!" she exclaimed. "It's freezing out here!" She opened the door and I found myself inside a small but spacious salon.

I looked around and spotted Karen, just about finishing her client. "I'll be right with you!" she mouthed.

I gave her a nod before taking a seat on one of the couches and pulling Donna down with me.

"So I think I want to get highlights," Donna said.

I turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I asked. "And what color?"

She gave me a shrug. "I don't really now. Maybe some blonde tips?"

I gave her a gross look. "That's tacky."

She giggled. "I know. Which is why I want to." She looked at my hair. "You should do something crazy. Considering you're becoming an artist and stuff."

I shook my head. "That's a stereotype."

"So?" she asked. "I'm serious. I think you should get dark tips."

I rolled my eyes. "Not happening."

I ended up just getting a trim. Karen worked on my hair and Jenny worked on Donna's hair. It was nice talking to Karen again. I mean I knew her before anyone else here new her. She used to be my best friend. We used to have sleepovers all the time together and gossiped about boys. It was nice getting to know Jenny too. I really didn't know her all that well. She was taken to juvenile hall before I could actually spend time with her.

Everything seems to be going back to normal. Expect for the fact that I'm dating Grant and Richard is my friend.

Speaking of Grant, he so kindly greeted me when I arrived home. He opened the front door for me and pulled me in for a kiss. Short and sweet to the point.

"Hello gorgeous," he murmured against my cheek. "I missed you."

I couldn't help but smile. Grant is a sweet guy. "I missed you too."

"How was school?" he asked, pulling away from me to allow me entrance.

I sighed as I took off my jacket. "Alright," I said. I hung my jacket on the coat hanger. "Actually, I met up with all my old friends today."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who are they?"

I suddenly grew nervous. I need to tell him the truth before he finds out through someone else. "Oh ya know? Karen, Donna, Jenny, Vic, Gar, Wally, Rachel, and Dick. So how about that football game?"

Grant placed a hand around his ear. "I'm sorry can you repeat the last name."

"Rachel?" I asked.

He shook his head. "After that."

I opened my mouth and fiddled with my fingers. "Oh! You mean Dick?" I nervously laughed. "Yea he was there."

Grant cleared his throat. "Your ex?"

I nodded.

There was a pause.

"Well," he said.

I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Are you mad?"

He studied me for the longest time before sighing. "No I guess not."

I grinned and walked over to him to give him a hug. "Thank you," I said. I used my toes to hoist myself up to reach his lips.

"I trust you," he said as we pulled apart.

I smiled up at him through my fluttering eyelashes. "You do not know how that makes me feel when I hear that."

"Kori! Grant! Dinner is ready!" called my mother.

I let my head fall on Grant's chest and I felt him kiss the top of it. "C'mon, let's not keep them waiting."

Dinner was quiet or I was quiet. The males talked about whatever males talk about and my mother stayed on the phone the whole time with Kom. She's been having cramps lately and we're certain she might go into labor in the next week.

I quietly excused myself before heading upstairs to my room. I had a ton of homework...mostly just finishing art pieces. And not to mention I still have this big project due at the end of the semester. I know Grant wants me to draw him but I can't help but feel that he isn't perfect for it. My professor did mention my best work was drawing someone else.

I walked over to my trunk placed at the end of my bed and opened it. It contained knick knacks that I've bought throughout my life. I took out a big brown folder and slowly untied the ribbon around it. In it was everything I painted and drew during my time at the institute. The same black hair, the same blue eyes, and the same man.

Richard John Grayson is my muse.

Asking him if I could draw him is going to be very difficult. I mean I can't just be like, can I draw you half naked? Grant will not like that at all. Where would we do this anyways? His place? Oh yea Kor. Go to his place just when your boyfriend told you how much he trusts you. You'll probably have your hands all over those abs and muscles.

Speaking of Richard! I forgot to call him!

I quickly scampered over to my phone that laid on my bed. I sat indian style as I dialed his number.

"Hello?" he asked.

I swallowed the dryness in my throat. "Hey!"

"You finally called," he laughed. "Thought something happened."

"No nothing happened," I giggled. I found myself playing with a lock of hair. "What are you doing?"

"Homework," he replied.

"Me too," I said.

"We should have a study date," he suggested.

Out of the entire sentence the only thing that rang through my ears was date. "We should," I said. I let out a giggle. "Funny you should mention that. I was meaning to ask you something."

"Oh?" he asked. "And what is that question?"

X'hal give me strength. "There is this big project I'm supposed to do for-

"Kor?"

My eyes widened. "I'll call you back!" I quickly said. I hung up my phone and quickly placed it under my pillow before laying down. "Com in!"

Grant came in smiling. "I brought you some desert!"

I looked over at the pie in his hand and licked my lips. "Thank you!"

He walked over to me and sat on the bed. "Thought maybe we could share it."

I sat up and crawled over to him. "Feed me!" I exclaimed.

He laughed and shook his head at me before picking up the fork and feeding me a piece.

"Mmm!" I hummed.

"Good?" he asked. I gave him a nod. "Let me taste!" He grabbed my chin and forcefully placed his mouth over mine, tongue diving inside to get a taste.

I wasn't uncomfortable with it. Believe me I liked it a lot!

He pulled away from me and I found myself staring into his eyes. Gosh I'm so sexually frustrated! I tackled him. Yes I tackled him! I just needed to feel! I needed to touch! I need him to touch me and feel me! I want him to make me feel good!

* * *

Read and Review

Sorry guys for shortness and you'll prob be getting a lot of that in the next chapters. This semester is ending and you don't know how much all of a sudden work is popping out with my professors

Good news is I get like a whole month off for break which means more time for you guys! YAY! CHEERS!

So enjoy this and you'll hear from me soon!


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes shot open as I woke up. The memories of last night flooded back into my mind. I quickly sat up and blinked down at Grant, shirt off, and pants unzipped. I looked down at myself, top off, breasts hanging, and my panties are barley holding against me. Did we have sex? Nope but hell that doesn't mean we didn't do anything else! It's official! I am a slut! Doing things when I know I don't love Grant like that. Oh this is a disaster!

I slapped my forehead. This is a big disaster! No one should ever find out!

"Kor?" I heard Grant mumble. He shifted and I felt the bed move as he sat up. "Morning beautiful," he greeted me with a kiss on the shoulder.

I couldn't turn and look at him. I'll explode! "Morning," I mumbled back.

He could sense something was troubling me and he moved back a little. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I sighed and turned to him. Oh he is so handsome! How could I not be in love with a guy like Grant? Those curls just make me want to kiss him.

"Kor?" he asked me. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and looked down. Am I? I mean how could I tell him that I kind of regret doing the things we did last night without hurting his feelings? I hate hurting people's feelings especially people who mean so much to me. I mean Grant is my savior, my protector, and guardian.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Everything is wonderful!" I lied through my teeth.

He raised an eyebrow and studied me for a moment before giving me a grin. "Wonderful is what I thought of last night." He scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Very feisty," he whispered into my shoulder.

Goosebumps traveled up and down my spin and I could feel my nipples perking up. Grant does turn me on, I will not deny that but I know I shouldn't continue this unless its about love. Lust is a disgusting thing and it cannot take control over me.

I quickly changed the subject. "How about breakfast?" I asked standing up. "My parents should be awake and I do not think it will be wise for you to stay up here much longer."

He gave me a pout. "I wanna spend the day with my Kori!"

I couldn't help but let out a giggle. "My father owns multiple guns."

Grant's pout dropped and he reached for his shirt. "In that case maybe I'll head downstairs for a shower." He placed his shirt over his head, fumbling with it for a moment, and stood up. He grabbed my shoulders, pressed our chests together, and gave me a full kiss on the mouth. "I'll see you at breakfast," he whispered.

I stood there for a good minute, even after he walked out and closed the door. My eyes just blinking at the wall.

Breakfast was a little awkward. I don't know how that woman does it but she knows everything! The minute I walked into the kitchen I took a seat at my usual spot. She walks over to me, slams the plate of pancakes down in front of me, and gives me this deathly look. I had glanced over at Grant who seemed to find the floor interesting. I honestly don't know how she does it. I swear she has superpowers.

"Just be glad I'm not telling your father," she spat out.

I ran my fingers through my hair and shook my head.

"So what are you doing today?" asked Grant once my mother disappeared.

I took a bite out of my pancakes. "Today is Saturday so I don't have classes. I think I'm going to grab lunch with the girls. What about you?"

"I have an interview around at three today," he told me. "I have a good feeling about this one."

I bit into my pancakes once more and talked to him mouthful, "I wish you good luck!"

"You're all the luck I need," he said blowing me a kiss right after. His phone gave out a ring and he looked down at it. "Mmm! I have to go," he said getting up. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the head. "I love you."

Time stopped at that moment. Did he just say that he loved me? Love? Love as in a hey love ya? Or love as in an eternal love? He loves me? Me? Kornelia Anders? He loves Kornelia Anders? Oh X'hal! He loves me! No this cannot be happening! He loves me and yet I do not even know if I love him! This is a disaster! A disaster I say!

I looked up to see no Grant. He had a left before I could even reply to him. But what would I reply with? I adore you? I like you? I feel for you? I cannot say I love you if I don't mean it. Right? Aren't there rules and codes about this kind of stuff? What if he says it again? What am I even supposed to do? Just look at him. Oh jeez! He will probably be expecting the same reply.

I had the thought on my mind while I drove to the restaurant I was meeting the girls at. I swear car rides do something to your mind. Its like everything that bothers you suddenly appears in your mind. Oh goodness I need some advice!

I managed to keep a smile as I walked in the restaurant. A waitress brought me over to a table that the girls were sitting...excuse me the girls and the guys. I thought this was supposed to be a girl's lunch?

"You finally made it!" exclaimed Karen. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the booth next to her.

I flash them a smile. "Am I late? And what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you're disappointed little lady?" asked Vic.

I blew him a kiss and shook my head. "I'm just teasing Vic."

He gave me a wink before returning to Gar.

I couldn't help but tune everyone out. I love them all but I need some time to think about Grant. I quietly pinched Karen's side and whispered in her ear, "I'm not feeling too well."

She turned to me and pouted. "Everything okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I just have a lot on my mind right now. I'll see you later okay?" I asked.

She nodded before giving me a squeeze. "I'll cover for you."

I silently thanked her before slipping out the booth and slyly making my way out. I rummaged through my purse, trying to locate my keys in all the unorganized mess.

"Kor!" I heard someone yell.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to see Richard making his way to me. Maybe taking my mind off Grant for a moment won't be so bad?

"Hello," I greeted.

He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck. "Um, how come you just left?" he asked.

I sighed and continued to walk out the restaurant. I knew he'd follow me out. "I just have to think about something."

"So are you going home?" he asked.

I turned to him and gave him a shrug knowing exactly where this was heading. "I thought about it."

"Well wanna go to the park or something?" he asked.

I smiled before lifting my keys. "I'll drive," I said.

He chuckled before placing an arm over my shoulders. "I came here with Vic so it's fine by me."

The car ride wasn't awkward at all. We mostly just listened to music and made little conversation until I pulled up by the park. I could see families, children, couples, and people just walking around and playing in the leaves.

"There's supposed to be some kind of free apple cider and donuts special today," Richard informed me. He motioned outside with his head. "C'mon I'll buy you some."

I got out of the car and the cold air immediately hit me. "I could use a trip to Hawaii right about now," I said.

Richard laughed and placed an arm around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and I couldn't help but cling to his warmth. "Now I know what to get you for Christmas," he grinned.

"Does that mean I have to get you something?" I asked teasing.

"Only if you want to," he replied.

I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes at him. "And have you been naughty or nice?" I whispered.

His eyes met mine and I could see the fire in them. The same fire I saw when we first made love. "I've been a naughty boy," he whispered back.

Inches away from my lips! I could feel the intense heat between us! Do I still have feelings for Richard? I'd be lying if I said no. I think I'll always have feelings for him. He was my first true love...my first everything!

He cleared his throat and looked away from me. "So how about that apple cider?" he asked.

I pouted as we stepped up to the stand. The man handed Richard two styrofoam cups with lids on top.

"They're hot so just be careful," Richard warned as he passed me a cup.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I am not a child," I said.

He laughed before taking my waist again. "Course not."

We made our way to an unoccupied bunch just near the pond. It hasn't snowed all that much so the water hasn't iced yet.

"How's the cider?" asked Richard.

I took a sip and nodded. "Excellent."

I could feel his eyes on me. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Aw c'mon Kor?" he asked.

I turned to him and winced. "I do not think you will be able to help."

He raised both eyebrows faked that he was harmed. "That hurt," he said. He cleared his throat as I shifted uncomfortably. "It can't be that bad."

"It's a boy problem," I admitted shyly. I turned to look at him.

His face turned pale, bringing out his rosy nose, and his left eye twitched.

I moved away from him and hugged myself.

"Boy problems?" he asked. I heard him clear his throat and moved around. "Boy problems?" He gave out a chuckle. "Okay...I can do this. Um, what kind of boy problems?"

Did he really just ask that? I turned to see if he was okay. Yup, he's still breathing. Guess he really wants to help me. I laughed in my head. Might as well test this little puppy out.

"It's about love," I said.

I made sure to study his facial expressions. His jaw was set tight and he couldn't look me in the eyes. I know I'm a bad person for playing this but I want to know if he still gets jealous.

"Are you sure you want me to talk about it with you?" I asked.

He shook his head from his thoughts and looked at me. "Yea...yes. I mean we're friends, right? You should be able to tell me these things."

I gave him a smile. "Okay then," I replied. I found myself suddenly getting nervously and I started to twist my fingers. "Um...well it all started last night when Grant came to my room with a slice of pie." I turned to Richard who was looking at the ground. "And we sort of wrestled around. I did things to him and he did things to me."

Richard stood up abruptly. "He touched you!" he yelled.

People stopped what they were doing and looked at us. I grabbed Richard's arm and pulled him back down on the bench. "Yes he did things to me and I allowed him."

Our eyes met and I could hear him breath heavily. "Oh", was all he said. He sat back. "So what's the problem?"

I looked down and closed my eyes. "This morning he told me that he loved me and...the problem is that I don't even know if I love him back." I looked at him. "What do I say to him? I mean he left before I could even reply to him. What if he says it again?"

Richard blinked at me several times and I had to snap my fingers in front of his face in order for him to come back. He grabbed my wrist and moved it out of his face. "So you don't love him?"

I shook my head. "I do but not like that."

"So you don't?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "I do not."

"You do not what?" he asked.

I punched his shoulder. "I do not love him. Are you happy? I said it."

Richard formed a smile on his face. "I'm content. Anyways, about your little problem...I guess you could just...um," he scratched his head and laughed. "I honestly don't know. I mean I've never said I love you to a girl before except...you."

Yes. I remember that. "I said it first," I pointed out.

He chuckled and gave me a nod. "I'm glad you did too."

I gave him a smile. Awkward! "So what am I supposed to do now?" I asked.

He tilted his head and rubbed his chin. Richard's thinking face. I know that face, so cute and adorable! "Well I know that when girls tell me that they love me I just say something like oh how cute and continue to fu...kiss them."

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe that was a bad example?"

I lifted my chin and gave him a 'hmph' sound. "We are no longer together. What you do with other girls is none of my business."

"So why are you getting all mad?" he asked.

My eyes narrowed at him. "Jealous?" I asked. "Who said I was jealous?"

He let out a laugh.

"You find this funny?" I asked.

He placed a fist over is mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean it."

My phone let out a ring and I checked the caller i.d. Grant! "Mind if I take this?" I asked.

He shook his head and motioned for my phone.

"Hello handsome," I said. I will show him who gets jealous.

"Hey beautiful!" Grant greeted enthusiastically.

I giggled. "Someone seems happy."

"I better be happy," he replied. "Guess who got a job?"

My eyes widened and I squealed. "Really?" I asked.

Grant let out a laugh. "It's not mine permanently but I'll explain later tonight at the restaurant."

"Restaurant?" I asked.

"I'll meet you at the front door at seven o'clock. Make sure you bring that beautiful face with you," he said.

I turned red. "I'll see you tonight." I hung up the phone.

Richard cleared his throat. "So I guess we should head back?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes. I will drop you off at your place?"

He lifted up a hand and shook his head. "Nah it's cool Kor. I think...I'll just whistle for a cab." He stood up and discarded the cup at a nearby trash can.

"Are you sure?" I asked as he walked back over to me. "I do not mind."

He gave me a smile. "Really, it's fine." He took my hand and helped me up from the bench. "I'll see you later okay?"

I sadly gave him a nod. "See you around."

Suddenly making him jealous isn't all that amusing.

* * *

Read and Review

Can we just talk about last week's episode of TTG? Robin hyperventilating over Starfire in a batgirl costume? Cute much?

Another note: Not sure what the plot here will be other than Kory and Dick aren't together. If there's no major plot then this story will probably won't be as long as the others.

Promise I'll update tomorrow. That I will keep and if I don't...then you can light up the torches and sharpen your stake knives.


	10. Chapter 10

Grant held onto my hand the entire car ride to the restaurant. It was actually kind of nice to be going on a fancy date. I had made sure to dress up and look beautiful for him, going with a green short sleeved dress that has a black sparkly belt around it and black pumps. Grant looked most handsome and he even gelled back his curls. When I met him at the front door he had presented me with a single rose and a kiss on the lips. Lucky for us my parents were out visiting some friends so being the girl I am, I dove back in for more. Grant had to pull me back and remind me that we'll be late for our dinner reservation if we continue.

We arrived at the restaurant a fancy looking place that I haven't been to yet. I know its fancy because when we arrived at the host stand the host had asked us for our coats.

I grabbed onto Grant's hand as we both followed the host. "This place is really fancy," I whispered in his ear.

He slightly moved his head to look at me. "You deserve to be treated to a fancy place."

"Your server will be with you momentarily," the host had said. "May I offer you some wine?"

Grant spoke up. "Some red wine will be great."

I waited for the host to leave to speak up. "I'm not twenty one yet though."

He walked over to me and held out the chair. "You are such a goody two-shoes."

I took a seat and let him push me in. "Oh hush," I teased. I waited for him to take his own seat. "So tell me more about your new job."

Our waiter arrived at that moment and poured us both a glass of wine. "I'll give you a couple of minutes to look over the menu."

Grant leaned forward and took both of my hands in his. "The job isn't mine just yet. They want me to come back in a few weeks so they could test me out and see how I do the first couple of days. If I impress them then the job is permanently mine."

"I'm so happy for you Grant," I exclaimed. I really am happy for him. He deserves this more than anything.

He gave me a chuckle before leaning forward to give me a kiss on the lips. "I have my good luck charm," he whispered. He leaned back and lifted up the wine glass. "Cheers?"

I smiled before lifting my own glass up and clinking it with his. "Cheers."

The rest of the dinner went extremely well. Our waiter came back to take our orders, Grant and I both went with steak. I asked questions about the new job offer, how many hours he'll be working and how much he'll get paid. He asked questions about college and my friends. I told him how much I loved catching up with them especially Karen. I mean she was my best friends for a long time. I told him about lunch yesterday...well I lied that I actually stayed for lunch. I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't all that happy Richard was at lunch and he shrugged it off for the time being. After we both finished our meal Grant had ordered a slice of toasted almond creme cake. We shared that and fed each other bites.

I found myself clinging to his arm the entire car ride home. I'm so confused about my feelings right now. I know I don't love Grant in a way that means forever but I love being his girlfriend.

"Kor I kinda need my arm back to get out of the car," he told me.

I looked over at him with a pout. "Mine," I whispered.

He leaned over to give me a kiss on the forehead. "Would you like it if I carried you into the house?"

"Like a princess?" I asked.

He kissed me again. "Just like a princess," he replied.

I let go of his arm and waited for him to open my side of the door. I held onto his neck as he lifted me out of the car. He smells so good right now.

"That tickles," Grant laughed.

I continued to nuzzle his neck.

"Do you want me to drop you?" he asked me. He pounded on the door before readjusting his hands so I wouldn't fall. "Hurry up and open the door!" he called out. The door opened and Grant tackled through. "I'm taking her to her room!" Grant called back as he walked up the steps.

I looked over his shoulders to see Ryan fake barfing. I rolled my eyes before nuzzling Grant's neck again.

He nearly threw me on the bed once we arrived in my room. I laid there with my hair sprawled out and my arms over my head. I kept my eyes on Grant who seemed to have trouble taking off his shoes. I giggled at the entertainment.

"Think this is funny?" he asked.

I nodded and continued to giggle.

After successfully taking his shoes off, he unbuckled his belt and threw it off to the side. I watched as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and he also casted that off to the side.

I suddenly grew nervous as he made his way over to me. What is he expecting? Sex? Because I am so not ready for that. My heart pounded as he sat on the bed, right by my feet.

He grabbed one of my legs and placed it on his lap. I could feel him unbuckle my pump strap before I felt my foot free from shoes. I wiggled my toes and Grant chuckled. He picked up my foot and gave it a kiss before taking the other leg and doing the same for that one.

Once he did that he turned to me and smiled. He launched himself forward and dropped on the bed beside me. "Snuggle with me?" he asked placing an arm around my waist.

I can't turn down a good snuggle...or can I? Nope. I placed a leg over his waist and I pulled myself a little closer to him.

"I love you Kori," he mumbled.

My eyes widened. What do I say? What do I say? What do I say? Oh gosh say something you idiot! He's waiting for you to say something and your just frozen up!

I said the first thing that came to my mind. "I cannot do this!"

Grant lifted his head and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs. "I'm sorry Grant but I'm just not ready for those three words." I couldn't look at him.

I heard him shift around before feeling his arms around me. "Kor, I don't expect you to say it back."

"You don't?" I asked. I looked at him. "But...but-

He let out a sigh. "Look if you're not ready then you're not ready. I'm not going to force you to say something you don't feel. I know that I love you and that's why I said it. Just because I said doesn't mean you have to."

I let out a sigh of relief. "So you're not mad?"

He kissed me behind the ear. "Does that answer your question?"

"No," I said turning my body to him. "Maybe you should make it a little more clear to me." I wrapped my arms around his neck and his lips connected with mine.

I woke the next morning with no Grant. My hand reached for the spot, its warm so that means he left not too long ago. It's Sunday so I could either stay in and sleep or be active? I tapped my chin while I thought. Hmm? Sleep it is!

My phone let out a ring and I groaned. So much for staying in. I reached for it, not even lifting my head up and answered.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Good morning," Richard greeted.

My head shot up and cleared my throat. "Morning," I said.

"I have a surprise for you," he said enthusiastically.

I let out a chuckle. "What kind of surprise?"

"I can't tell you that," he laughed. He paused. "You're not doing anything today are you?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Alright, I'll be over in two hours. Wear something casual," he said. He hung up the phone before I could even reply.

A surprise? Out of no where? I wonder what he's planning. I mean this better not be a date or something.

Richard kept his word that he was going to be here in two hours...literally. I really don't know how he managed to make it here exactly two hours later. I like that in a guy. Someone who isn't late to things.

"Kori!"

Grant! Oh no this is so not good! My current and ex-boyfriend together in the same room? I should have told Richard to wait for me outside!

I quickly grabbed the rest of my things before heading downstairs in nervousness. When I spotted the two I stopped. Both had their arms crossed, both were glaring at each other, and both had that cute scrunch in their face. They look so similar that it's scary.

"Hi," I greeted.

They didn't turn to me. Instead they kept their eyes on one another. Great, both are stubborn as well. "Hello!" I yelled. No movement again. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to them. I placed myself in between them, pushing both of them away from each other.

Grant was the first one to snap out of it. "What the hell is he doing here?" he asked angrily.

I turned to him and crossed my arms. "You already know that he and I are friends. We are spending the afternoon together."

"And you didn't tell me this because?" asked Grant.

I let out a heavy sigh. "I was going to tell you before he came. I didn't realize he'd be here exactly in two hours." I really am not in the mood for this. I wrapped my arms around Grant's chest. "I will be back before dinner. Then you have me all to yourself."

His face softened and his frown turned into a smile. "Okay I guess I'll just deal."

I clapped my hands happily and turned to Richard who still was glaring at Grant with that scrunched up face. "Dick?" I asked. He didn't say anything. I snapped my fingers in his face. "Earth to the boy wonder?" I asked.

He shook his head before looking at me with a smile. "Sorry. How are you today?" he asked.

"I'm great," I replied. I grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the door. "Let us go now."

He nodded and opened the door. "Alright alright! Someone seems eager to spend some time with me!" he yelled and I knew he did this to make sure Grant heard.

I felt my waist being tucked at and my lips were suddenly attacked. It took me a moment to register that Grant was in fact making out with me in front of my ex-boyfriend. I could only imagine the look on Richard's face.

Speaking of Richard, he grabbed my arms and pulled me away from him, growling in the process. "We. Don't. Want. To. Be. Late," he spoke through his teeth.

My breathing evened and I placed a hand on my head, still a little dizzy from that little episode.

"Can't wait to see you tonight," Grant said seductively.

Richard continued to glare at him even after I pushed him out the door. I walked out and turned to Grant before closing the door. "Don't do anything stupid," I said.

"Love you too," he replied.

I paused once I closed the door and took everything in. Well that was a great start to a morning. I mean it's a dream every girl could ever ask for, current boyfriend and ex-boyfriend fighting over me. I wonder if they could wrestle in a pool full of oil. Naughty Kori! Don't think bad thoughts! My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an engine. Richard brought his motorcycle!

I ran over to him and he smirked as he held out the helmet. He knows how much I love riding on his bike. I strapped the helmet on and wrapped my arms around his waist, my chin resting on his left shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked angling his head a little.

I gave him a smile. "I am ready."

* * *

Confession: I re-read Stroll Through the Farm numeral uno and I made a slight error. Grant is supposed to be younger than Kori and I accidentally made him older. I'm going to change his age in the other story so it matches this one so don't point it out. Its weird cuz even though I'm the one who wrote the story, I forgot everything about it.

Next chapter: Richard's little surprise and Kom has a little surprise of her own.

Story Update: Thursday or Saturday afternoon. I have no time tomorrow and I've got work right after college Friday. Actually maybe I'll have a chance to update Friday...anyways just keep in mind that I'll update again this week.

Other Updates: I'm currently working on the thought of this story. I haven't written anything yet because I'm still figuring everything out in my head. I've had this idea for a very long time and once I write half of the first chapter, I'll give you a little preview.

Lastly: Just read and reviews are welcomed


	11. Chapter 11

I stood outside the entrance of Gotham's Art Museum and blinked at the sign. "The art museum? That's my surprise?" I asked Richard. I turned to him and bit my bottom lip. "No offense to you but I have been here a hundred times before."

He let out a chuckle before placing his arm around my waist. "Trust me you'll love this. Now c'mon?" he asked.

I sighed before following him inside the art museum. A short chubby bold old man came up to us with a smile. "Mr. Grayson how great it is to see you!"

Richard shook the man's hand. "Mr. Dowery! Great to see you!" He turned to me and I gave him a smile. "This is my friend Kori. The one I was telling you about."

The man clapped his hands together before nodding. "Ah yes! Right his way!"

I raised an eyebrow as we followed the man through the familiar hallways. I've been to this place a hundred times! I know this place inside and out. I've seen every painting, every sculpture, and every art piece. I mean its cute that he's thinking about me and my love for art but then again how many times do I have to-

"And here we are!" announced the man.

My eyes widened and my jaw fell as I walked into the room. Oh. My. X'hal. This room isn't even supposed to be opened until next year! I turned to Richard. "But...but...how?" I asked.

The man cleared his throat. "I'll leave you two alone."

Richard laughed and looked at me. "Surprised huh?"

I looked around the art gallery. "This isn't supposed to open until next year?"

"I thought maybe you've deserved it," he replied.

My eyes landed on his once more. "How'd you know I've been meaning to see the Greek Gods and Goddesses gallery?"

He gave me a shrug before walking up to me. "Just a little hunch. Now do your thing miss artist!"

I grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the nearest painting of Zeus. "This is Zeus! The god of sky and thunder, the father of gods and men. He rules the Olympians on Mount Olympus." I studied the art piece before pulling him to the next painting. "This is Hercules, a son of Zeus and the mortal Alcmene. He is most famous for his strength." I searched for my favorite goddess and pulled Richard along with me. "Aphrodite," I breathed. I looked over at Richard. "Isn't she beautiful?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Absolutely."

I turned to the painting again. "The goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation. People, I would probably say females, feared Aphrodite because of her beauty."

"You really know your stuff?" he asked.

I smirked at him. "I'm a sucker for these kind of things. I still can't believe they're letting us see this gallery!"

Richard let out a chuckle. "I really surprised you didn't I?"

I gave him a sharp nod. "Yup!"

"Well good because there's more to this," he said.

How much more amazing can this get?

Richard grabbed my hand and pulled me along. "Follow me," he ordered. He pulled me out of the art gallery and walked me along through a few hallways. We took an elevator ride to the top floor. Before the elevator doors opened, Richard grabbed my hand. "This is something new they're working on. They're still fixing some kinks but Mr. Dowery said it'd be okay to have lunch up here."

I raised my eyebrows as the doors to the elevator opened. Never in my life have I seen something more beautiful. The entire top floor was transformed into a winter wonderland. Everything was white! Christmas lights hung up around the place, fake snowflakes dangled, there was an ice pond in the middle with a baby blue bridge over it, trees were covered in snow, there were robot people caroling on one side, robot children ice skating and playing in the snow, and somehow they actually managed to make it snow.

"Oh Dick," I breathed in. "This is absolutely amazing!" I turned from the view to give him a hug.

I felt his hand caress my hair. "I know I'm amazing," he said.

I pulled back and rolled my eyes. "Dream on," I said turning to look at the scene again and noticed a small round table placed on the center of the bridge, with two chairs, and two candles. I turned to Richard again and crossed my arms. "You really went all out?"

He turned red which I found really adorable and he started to rub the back of his neck. "Well you see...um...I thought that maybe-

"Shut up Dick," I interrupted with a giggle. "You stutter when you get nervous."

It took him a moment to come back again. "I am not nervous!" he defended.

I held my hand out for him and he gladly took it. "Everyone knows I make you nervous. Now let's eat because I'm starved!"

He let me lead us to the table on the bridge. "You do not make me nervous. I believe I'm the one who makes you nervous."

"Are we still arguing about this?" I asked.

He let out a cute growl before picking me up over his shoulder. I let out a squeal as he plumped me down in the chair. "I do not get nervous around girls. End of discussion."

"But-

"I said end of discussion!" he announced as he took his own seat.

I couldn't help but let out a giggle which soon turned into laughter. Richard didn't look too amused as I could see from my tear filled eyes.

"And here I thought I was going to give you another present," he said.

I stopped everything at the sound of presents. Presents? I never said I didn't love getting presents. "What present?" I asked.

Richard let out a sigh before taking out a rectangular black velvet box out of his pocket. He placed it flat on the table before sliding it over to me.

"What is that?" I asked looking at him.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Why don't you open it and find out?"

I nervously took the box in my hand and studied it. I slowly opened it and the box revealed a beautiful diamond and emerald bracelet. This thing must have cost a fortune! I looked over at Richard, who I could tell was trying to study my emotions, and tilted my head. Why is he doing all this for me? I thought we said we wanted to take this slow? I mean this is all just too much.

I closed the box shut and slid it back over to him. "I cannot accept this."

He gave me a frown. "Why not?"

I shook my head before covering my face with my hand. "We're supposed to only be friends."

"Yea and friends can't do stuff like this for other friends?" he asked.

I stood up, knocking my chair over in the process. "Look around Dick. Do friends really go through all this trouble so that they see an art gallery that isn't supposed to be revealed until next year? Or do friends set up a candle light dinner for each other in the middle of a winter wonderland? And do friends really get each other expensive gifts?" I searched his face for an answer and all I got was a sigh. "This isn't something friends do for each other. This is something a boyfriend does for a girlfriend and you need to remember that I have a boyfriend, waiting for me at home, probably freaking out that I'm out with you." My eyes widened and I shook my head. "Gosh Kori you are so stupid! How could you do this to Grant?"

"Kori stop!" yelled Richard.

I took out my phone and searched through the contacts. "I need to call Grant," I said.

Richard took the phone out of my hands. "Not right now you're not! We still need to talk about this."

"Then explain to me what your goal for all of this was going to be," I demanded.

"You want the truth?" he asked me. "Then I'll give you the truth. I did all this for you because I happen to know how much you love art. Wally has been telling me that you've been struggling in your art class and I thought maybe seeing all of this will give you that fire of being an artist again. I'm not going to lie to you. I was hoping that this scene right here would be romantic enough to make you realize that you still have feelings for me. I know you still have feelings for me Kori whether you deny that or not." He walked over to me and placed a hand on my arm.

I pulled myself away from him. "You are so selfish! Why can't you see that I'm happy with Grant?"

Richard crossed his eyebrows. "I don't like the guy Kori."

I gave him a laugh. "You do not like anyone with a penis between their legs that talks to me."

"Can we please just have lunch?" he asked changing the subject.

I stomped my foot like a child and lifted up my chin. "I do not even think that I want to have lunch with you anymore."

Richard let out a loud growl before grabbing my shoulders and turning me around. I felt a little pain as he forcefully kissed me on the lips, our teeth clinked together, and his tongue intertwined with mine. I tried to push him off but he was too strong for me so instead I bit him. He pushed me back and my back hit the table.

He winced as blood started to come out of the cut on his lip. He turned to me and it saddened my heart to see him look this lost.

We didn't say anything for what seemed like a year.

The only thing that was heard next was both our cell phones going off at the same time. I went to reach for my phone and I could hear Richard answering his.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kori I'm going into labor!" Kom exclaimed.

My eyes widened. "What?" I asked.

"We're on our way to the...ooh...hospital. Meet us there...oh!" she yelled.

I hung up the phone and looked over to Richard.

"Kom's having the baby!" we both yelled.

The car ride to the hospital was awkward. The only time I spoke was when I would tell Richard to drive faster and scream "We're going to be late!" He would yelled back at me, "You're not the one having the baby!" And of course we'd give each other faces.

The minute Richard parked his car we ran out, literally, and nearly tackled a nurse to the ground because she wanted us to sign some things before going in. In the end, we made it right before Kom started to push that baby out.

I can't really explain the scene. I mean its something that you have to see for yourself in order to understand the true beauty of labor. Kom did a fantastic job and I swear she was made for this. She made the whole thing look just too easy. I mean one minute she's pushing and the next we could see the head. I was getting into this myself. I would cheer Kom on and tell her to push. I looked over at Xavier who was sweating himself, probably just because he's nervous to see his newborn. Then I looked over at Richard, who was in charge of videotaping the whole thing. He seemed to have the same facial expression as me. I noticed the cut on his bottom lip, maybe I was a little too harsh?

I heard Kom let out a big grunt as she pushed for the last time. The baby let out a loud cry and the doctor placed him on Kom's chest. Absolutely amazing! I had tears in my eyes as well as my mom, Xavier's mom, Xavier, and even Richard. Yes, Richard was tearing up and I couldn't help but smile.

Richard and I left the room a few minutes later to give the doctor and nurses some time to finish and clean up. Richard decided to stay waiting outside with my father and brother and I left to get something from the cafeteria downstairs. I'm not too fond of cafeteria food so I just settled for a coffee and muffin. I took an empty seat and quietly thought to myself.

"Hey," I heard.

I looked up to see Richard, standing there, and looking a little sad.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked.

I shook my head and motioned for the chair. "Be my guest."

He sighed as he sat down. "Look Kori I really don't want to fight with you."

"Neither do I," I replied taking a sip of my coffee. I looked at his cut. "I'm sorry for biting you."

He gave me a chuckle. "I'm sorry for kissing you like that. I really don't know what came over me. I guess I am a little jealous of Grant and I need to find a way to give this a little time."

"Did Richard Grayson just admit to being jealous?" I asked unbelieving.

He rolled his eyes at me before taking my muffin and biting into it.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Your fault," he mumbled as he chewed. "You didn't want to eat the lunch I prepared for you."

I stuck my tongue out at him before taking a sip of my coffee.

"We good?" he asked as he swallowed.

I nodded before offering my fist. "I think we're good."

He tapped my fist with his own fist. "Ready to go see Jack?" he asked me.

I finished up my coffee and nodded. "Godparent duties?" I asked.

"Godparent duties," he said.

Jack is one of the cutest babies I have ever seen, an exact replica of Xavier. Large brown eyes, black hair, a cute nose, and the most adorable smile I have ever seen. Holding him in my arms, it made me feel warm inside and I actually felt a pang of jealousy towards Kom. I mean when will I get married and start a family of my own? I know, I know, I have my whole life ahead of me to even be thinking about marriage. I mean I'm not even twenty one yet but still...it would be nice.

"Smile to the camera!" Richard exclaimed.

I looked up from the arm chair I was sitting on, holding Jack, and smiled. "Hello Jack! It's your auntie Kori! You are the most beautiful baby I have ever seen and I am so glad to call you my godson. I am looking forward to helping your parents raise you and watching you grow up. If you ever need anything do not hesitate to call me. And remember that I will always love you."

"Aw," Kom softly said from the bed.

I giggled before standing up. "Your turn," I ordered Richard.

He immediately shook his head. "No way. I stink at these things."

"Oh c'mon," I said. "Your godson wants to see his godfather on camera eighteen years from now."

Richard sighed before taking the seat I previously occupied. I walked over to him to hand him Jack.

"I don't know how to hold a baby," he admitted.

He is so nervous. "Cradle him like I am doing right now and make sure to support the head." It was a success when I placed Jack in his arms. "Don't look so scared," I told him. I grabbed the video camera and started to record.

"Hey little bud!" exclaimed Richard. "Um...its your Uncle Dick!" He stopped for a moment and looked at Jack. "You're so tiny! And cute and you look just like Xavier. Your dad happens to be one of my best friends...he's kind of like my older brother. He taught me everything from how to drive and from how to pick up girls." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I'll teach you the moves one day because face it, your dad's moves are a little out of date."

"Hey!" complained Xavier in the background.

"I'm not complaining, I mean those moves worked on Kori," he said smirking.

I peered from behind the video camera and glared at him.

He smiled at me. "Just for the record your Auntie Kori and I are not together or married...yet and I'm going to make a deal with you. Eighteen years from now if your Auntie Kori and I are married I will give you anything you want for your birthday, anything. If we're not married then your gonna have to settle for a gift card. So if you do get a gift card for your birthday don't blame me, blame your Auntie Kori for saying no." He stopped once Jack started to whine and moved around. "Anyways let me end this so I could give you back to your momma." He looked back up at the camera. "If you ever need to get out of jail or need a ride home because your drunk call me and I'll let you off the hook. I'll be a cop by the time you're in college and I'm basically your get out of jail free card. Oh and we are gonna have so much fun chasing criminals in my cruiser." End video.

I placed the video camera down and glared at Richard who blew me a kiss. "I guess Jack will have to settle for a gift card."

"I don't think so Kor," he told me. He stood up and brought Jack over to Kom who happily pulled down her gown to feed him. Richard turned to me with wide eyes. "Wanna get out of here?"

I glanced over at Kom before nodding. "You can take me home," I told him.

* * *

Guess I did get a chapter in today. I have three essays to write for Monday so you will be very blessed if I do update. I mean I love my habibies (in my language, Arabic, habibi means my beloved, used for loved ones, friends, or family) and will update for you when I get a chance.

So enjoy and make sure you review!


End file.
